Emma & Malcom Peabody
by camilapia
Summary: Since they were born,Emma and Malcom were so similar to their parents that everyone thought they'll be as them.But with time,things change. Malcom is a kid who loves sports,adventures and hates studying.While Emma prefers reading a good book. These differences start to separate them.But now,they have the chance to fix their bond when they find something unexpected: a time machine.
1. Welcome to the family

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the family**

* * *

><p><em>Well, this is my new story from MPaS. It's about when Sherman and Penny grow up and they have children who aren't the way they expected.<em>

_PS: I have a question, would you like Jennifer to be in this story or not?_

* * *

><p>Sherman was walking side to side through the hospital. His jitters were killing him. He was really worried, but well, who wouldn't be it in his place?<p>

-Don't worry, Sherman, everything will be alright-said Mr. Peabody beside him, trying to relax his son. But it didn't work, Sherman now seemed even more nervous

He sat down on one of the hospital's chairs and looked at his clock. It was 11 p.m. o'clock. For some reason he just felt that he will never forget that hour.

Suddenly, someone he knew went out from the hospital's room.

-So?-asked the red-haired man standing up quickly

Mrs. Peterson looked down, making Sherman worry even more, but then looked up.-THEY HAVE BORN!-she screamed full of happiness

-Really? And how are them? And Pen...-he asked

-Everything is more than perfect! You should get in, now-

Sherman smiled and for the first time in the last nine months he breathed. He started to walk to the room but he stopped.

-What's wrong, Sherman?-asked his father confused

-Would you like to come with me, dad?-

Peabody breathed too.-It'll be a pleasure-

* * *

><p>-Hi, Penny-said Sherman getting in<p>

Penny was lying on a hospital's room, tired but with a big smile on her face.-How are you two, Mr. Peabodys?-she asked when she saw the white beagle beside her husband

-Pretty fantastic, Mrs. Peabody-answered Peabody as a revenge

-Touché...-

-Where are...?-Sherman started to ask but he stood shocked when he saw them:

Two little babies were on the nursery's arms. A little girl who looked just like Penny and a boy, who was pretty similar to Sherman. The girl was sleeping and calmed, while the boy couldn't stop moving. But Sherman didn't care: they were perfect.

-Would you like to hold them, Mr. Peabody?-asked the nursery to Sherman

-Of... Sure!-he said taking them and looking at them closer.

The moving baby noticed him first and laughed while he touched his father's face. Sherman could feel how much he loved that little kid, and he knew that he will always be for him, just like his father did with himself. He couldn't imagine himself arguing with him, he was one hundred percent sure that he will never have an argument with his son. He could bet that he was just like him.

Then, the girl woke up. She opened her eyes, her big, blue eyes and looked at his father a bit confused, but then, smiled. She remained Penny to Sherman. She was really similar to her. Even though she couldn't speak (which was a big difference if we're talking about Penny). Perhaps it'll be more difficult having a daughter than a son because between men it's easier to solve the things. But he has never imagined himself talking about girly stuff or teaching her how to make-up. But well, Penny was there for her, right?

-Oh, my...-said Peabody looking at them.-The boy is just like you when you were a baby, Sherman!-

-And she's so similar to you, Penny-said Patty starting to cry of excitement

-Mom, don't cry-the blonde woman said

-I'm sorry, it's just that... look at you! You aren't my little girl anymore!-she said trying to stop her tears

-Don't worry, Mrs. Peterson, I bet that you will be able to pamper Emma-opined Sherman

-Emma?-

-Yes, that's how we decided to call them: Emma and Malcom-he explained

-Malcolm? Like Malcolm X?-questioned Peabody

-No, M-A-L-C-O-M-said Penny

-Malcom? That's a really peculiar name-

-Well, it's special... like him-opined Penny

-And what about Emma? Why have you called her that way?-

-Because of Emma Watson-she answered

-Because of who?!-he screamed indignant

-She's kidding, dad. We called her that way because that name is always given to someone with a lot of energy and happiness, just like her-

-Alright, I prefer your explanation...-

-Can I hold her for a second?-asked Patty

-Sure you can!-said Penny giving her to her mother

-What about you, dad?-asked Sherman.-Would you like to hold Malcom?-

-If you want to...-but before he could ever finish speaking, Sherman gave him the baby

Peabody stared at him. He was really similar to Sherman, it was like having his beautiful little boy on his arms again. He looked up. But his boy has already grown up, and now he had his own family. Even though he was really proud of him, he was still sad, because, without even noticing it, he grew up.

-Uh!-said the baby touching the dog's glasses

-No, no, Malcom, those are my glasses, you can't touch them-

The baby stared at him and put a really sad face. So sad and cute that made Peabody worry, because he thought he was going to cry, but then, he thought that kid was so cute... that he decided to let him touch his glasses... only for that time.

Sherman sat behind Penny and touched her hand. It was really crazier: they were parents! And parents from twins! Sure that having a family wasn't part of the Sherman and Penny's plans yet. But they were old enough to face that situation: both of them were twenty-eight. And when they discovered they were going to have twins, they got really scared. But seeing those little creatures, so innocent and cute, made everything worth it...

Peabody gave Malcom back to Sherman and Patty did the same with Emma.

-Well, Emma and Malcom Peabody, welcome to the family...-said Sherman smiling to his children


	2. Emma the nerd Malcom the trouble-maker

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 2: ****Emma the nerd; Malcom the trouble-maker**

* * *

><p><em>8 Years have passed. Now the twins are 8 years old, and like any kid from their age, they're defining their personalities. Even though those aren't the way their parents want...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>8 YEARS LATER<strong>

Sherman was really worried. The Malcom and Emma's teacher has called him and told him something really horrible happened at school. So, he was walking to the principal's office. And, as it was usual, he started to imagine the worst situations. Perhaps a partner bullied them, maybe some of them was hurt, and what if someone has kidnapped them?

He tried to relax himself. Oh, god, he was starting to think like Mr. Peabody.

-What happened, Mrs. Lucille?-he asked opening the principal's door

Malcom was sat down in one of the office's chair and looked at his father completely scared.

-Thank you for coming, Mr. Peabody-

-Yeah, well... has something happened to Emma?-he asked knowing that Malcom was already in trouble

The kid looked down angrily. Sure, he comes and sees him sat down in the principal's office and, instead of asking something like: what happened to Malcom? Or is anything alright with my son? Or what have you done, Malcom?! He asked only one single thing: Has something happened to Emma?

"I don't know why I even surprise... she's the favorite" he thought giving up on his father one more time.

-Emma?–asked Mrs. Lucille with a smile.-No, no, she's an excellent student... at least ONE of your kids is it-she said looking at Malcom

"Great! Now even the witch is with Emma" he thought again.

-What do you... mean?-he asked giving a killer look to his son

Malcom looked down, looking for a kind of black hole to take him away. But, unfortunately, there was no way out of that situation. He hid his report card... His notes weren't really good.

He only had hope in one thing: perhaps the witch won't tell his father about the report card.

-Well, you know I really appreciate you and your father, Mr. Peabody, but I must say that Malcom is one of the worst students of his grade-

-What? But he said...-

-Haven't you read his report card?-

-Mmm... No-

"Witch, monster, daughter of a boxtroll, no... Wait boxtrolls are good creatures" the kid thought again.

The woman jumped from her desk.-I knew you did something to your report card-

-Malcom said that you didn't give it to him yet-tried to say Sherman

-Don't you see, Mr. Peabody? He lied... as usually-

-Well, am I here because of his lost report card?-

-No, no, we're here because... Well, why don't you tell your father what you've done, Malcom?-she asked with a really big smile. She was obviously enjoying that situation.

He stood up, ready to face what he has done.-Mrs. Lucille is 100% convinced that I hid her favorite painting-

-But you didn't, right?-asked Sherman

-Of course not! She has something against me!-

-Sure, sure, Malcom...-said the woman turning her computer on.-But you must know that I...-she clicked some stuff on her computer.-I have a camera on my office-she said

Malcom opened his eyes like two dishes. He was dead.

She showed the video to them... but it was only a video of a cat playing a piano.-What?!-She asked shocked.-I swear it was here... and it was you in the video!-

-But you don't have any proof in that case, ain't I right?-asked Sherman

-Well... I...-she looked down and gave up.-I don't-

-Good, can I take my son home now?-

-Please do it... I don't want to see that little rat over now-

-Come along, Malcom-he said pointing the door

Once they walked out, Sherman looked at him really angry.-Can you explain me why you hid her painting?-

-WHAT?-

-I know you did it, Mal... Now give me a good reason and perhaps you won't be grounded for a month-

-I didn't do it!-he exclaimed angrily, his father didn't believe on him! And even though he did it... his father didn't give him even the opportunity to make an excuse.-And even though I'll tell you, you'll ground me for three weeks, Peabody-he said looking to the other side

-Have you got any idea of what I had to interrupt because of this?-

-Mmm... Let me guess, your job?-

-Ha ha, really funny, Malcom! I was in a really important meeting! Presenting the new floating skateboard-

-Hey, I haven't called you!-the kid suddenly stared at him.-Have you said "floating skateboard"?-he said with a big smile

-Yes, I've been working on it for a while…-

-And why haven't you told me about it?-

-Because you CAN'T use it, Malcom-

-What? Why not?-

-Because I've been working for two years on it and if you break it, I won't be patient anymore-

Malcom laughed.-Patient? All this time you have been "patient"?-

-Of course I am it, this is the third time you're in the principal's office!-

-SHE HAS SOMETHING AGAINST ME!-

-Who wouldn't have it if you do the things that you do?-

The kid looked down. His father wouldn't change the way he was, and he wouldn't change the way he thinks of him.-I don't know why I even try it-he finally said

* * *

><p>-And that's how the photosynthesis works-finished Emma pointing her photosynthesis poster that was on the classroom's board<p>

-Excellent job, Emma-congratulated the teacher.-You got an A++-

She smiled and nodded her head.-Thank you very much-she said before going to her desk

-Now, who's next? Liam?-said the woman pointing a kid on the back part of the classroom

Emma tried not to look interested on him… But she just couldn't resist it. He was plenty good looking, with beautiful blue eyes and dark hair. Every girl in the classroom had a crush on him, and she didn't like being like those girls. She didn't like make-up or fashion, or teen stars. She was too smart for being a girl who only cares about what she wears.

In the moment in which he passed by her side, he looked at her and smiled… With that beautiful, white smile….

Emma looked to another side, trying not to get lose in his deep eyes.

-What are you going to talk about?-asked the teacher

-Well, I want to talk about some species which are in danger of being extinct-

-Like nerds?-asked one girl pointing Emma making everyone else laugh

Emma just tried to ignore her. But it was really hard.

-No, nerds aren't an animal species, she's an alien-said other one

-When will you come back to your planet?-asked the first one

-Class!-exclaimed the teacher.-Stop now-

-Yeah, moreover, she's cool-added Liam making Emma blush and all the other girls look at her angrily. They all hated her, but not because of what Emma thought (I mean, because she's a nerd). They hated her because she was smart, beauty and talented, and Liam seemed to like her.

-Of course she's cool, we're watching an alien alive-said another girl

-Excuse me?-said Sherman getting into the classroom with Malcom behind him

-Good morning, Mr. Peabody-

-I was wondering if I could take Emma home earlier… because of…-he looked at Malcom again.-Well, I can't come back later-

-Oh, sure, Emma, take your stuff-and the girl did just what she said

-Malcom?-asked another kid behind him.-So? What happened?-he whispered

-Don't worry, John, the witch almost caught me up, but she didn't-

-Wow! I'll tell the rest of the guys, you're awesome… But do you think your father will let you go to tonight's party?-

Malcom looked down.-One fight at a time…-

-Ok, bro, and see you later-he said walking away

-I'm ready, dad-said Emma with some books on her arms

-Alright, let's go-

-Bye, Malcom…-said many girls smiling at him

-Bye, Jessica, Liz, Sarah…-Sherman took him by the hand and pulled him out of the classroom

* * *

><p>-Now, you're really grounded, young man-said Sherman arguing with Malcom on his son's bedroom<p>

-Oh, I haven't guessed so, Peabody!-Malcom answered sarcastic

-Stop calling me like that!-

-Stop being unfair with me!-

-Unfair?-The red-haired men laughed.-The only thing you do is searching for trouble!-

-The only thing you do is grounding me even though you don't have any due to do it!-

-Due? I'm your father!-

The kid turned around and sat on his bed.-Sometimes it seems as if you're not…-he said looking down at the floor with anger

Sherman sighed. Why was it so difficult to talk to him? He just couldn't understand him! He never imagined that talking to his son would be as hard! He had been someday a kid too! And he remembered how he felt when he was his age, but he still couldn't understand him.

Sherman walked away from his son's room and closed its door.

"I haven't guessed so, Peabody" were the only words on his mind. His son called him "Peabody" instead of "dad" every time he was angry with him. And that was really usual, so, Sherman almost couldn't remember how the word "dad" sounded with his son's voice. He didn't like calling his own father "Mr. Peabody" all the time. When he was a kid he really wanted to call his father "dad" and now, Malcom has the chance of calling him that way… and he doesn't do it. That's when he wondered to himself: was he a good father?

* * *

><p>Malcom was lying on his bed and he decided to stand up and look himself on the mirror. He looked at his red hair, just like his father. His big brown eyes as his father too. He even had his face, nose, ears… He only didn't wear glasses. Perhaps that was the thing… but he really doubt that something like glasses make your personality. But Emma wore glasses and she was really smart. He wished being like her. Everyone in the family preferred her…<p>

Then he looked at his white t-shirt with a black spider on it and his blue pants. He was really similar to his father, yeah… but only physically. He really couldn't understand him…

He lied on his bed again. He felt like a big mistake.

Suddenly, John sent him a message.

"So? Are you coming to the party?"

Malcom was really grounded and he knew his father would never let him go… If he could only use something like a car to get there as fast as his father wouldn't ground him…

That's when he remained: "floating skateboard".

He jumped from his bed and smiled at his plan.

* * *

><p>Quietly, Malcom started to walk to his father's laboratory, where he had the floating skateboard. He did his best and no one even noticed him, just like he wanted. For the first time, they didn't notice him and he was glad because of it.<p>

He opened the door and saw it: a beautiful black and violet skateboard was floating on his father's desk. At the beginning he was a bit scared. He has used many skateboards before, but never a floating one…

He went on the skate and started to try to move it. In a few minutes, and after a few falls, he had already learnt how to use it. Perhaps he wasn't as silly as he thought he was.

The first part of his plan was going on perfect, now he only needed to look for a way out… "Yes!" he thought when he saw an open window on the office.

-Wow! Yeah!-With a smile, he went out of the room and started to float over New York City, on his way to the party. He will make a really good entrance.

* * *

><p>-You must try to talk to him-said Penny to her husband<p>

-And I really try it but I just can't understand him!-Sherman answered walking to his office

-Sherman, no one said that being parent was going to be easy-

-Yeah, but no one said it was going to be as hard-he said noticing that his office's door was open.-Hey, have you got into my office?-

-Mmm… No-

He panicked and opened the door.-WHERE IS IT?-he screamed running side to side looking for something

-Where is what?-asked Penny confused

-My floating skateboard!-He shouted.-It was her…-he found a red hair instead of the skateboard.-MALCOM!-

* * *

><p>Malcom hid the skateboard under a trash can and went to the party where all his friends were waiting for him.<p>

-Mal! You came!-screamed John

-Of course, bro, I'll never leave you bored in here!-he laughed

-How come you came here? I thought your father will never let you come-

-Well…. He didn't-

-UH! You escaped?!-

-Yeah, I'm really rude-

-You're my hero, man!-

-You should look for a better hero-said someone behind him

Malcom turned around and face someone he really didn't want to see: Emma.

-What are you doing here?-he asked.-You're never invited to these parties-

-No, I am not…. But I know they exist…-

-What do you mean?-

-You're grounded! And you shouldn't be here! How have you escaped?-

-I'll never tell you!-he exclaimed.-Go away!-

-You'll better tell me…-

-Or what?-

-Or you'll better explain me-said Sherman behind him

The red-haired kid turned around.-Dad?-he asked confused

* * *

><p><strong>Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming<strong>

**Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running**

**Didn't make sense not to live for fun**

**Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb**


	3. At grandfather's house

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 3: At grandfather's house**

* * *

><p><em>Sherman and Penny have an important dinner on their house... So, Emma and Malcom will go to their grandfather's house. There, Mr. Peabody will discover that his grandsons are really mad at each other... and he cames up with an idea...<em>

* * *

><p>-I can't believe you used my skateboard to do something as irresponsible as that! Thanks goodness nothing happened to the skate… Or I would have killed you-was saying Sherman angrily to Malcom<p>

-How did you discover it?-

-I got into my office, I didn't see my skateboard, I found a red hair and I asked Emma-Sherman said while Malcom looked at his sister with anger.-And she told me about the party, but that isn't the point!-

-YOU'RE SUCH A SNITCH!-screamed Malcom to Emma

-Hey, you were wrong, don't blame me!-

-You should have lied-

-You should have said the truth-

-You're my sister, aren't you?-

-Sister? C'mon, Malcom, you never treat me as if I was your sister! And sure, when you need me, I am you sister!-she reclaimed.-You have no due to say that!-

"No due to say that" thought Sherman. Perhaps they weren't so different after all. But they didn't seem to notice the things they had in common, they only focused on their differences.

-You know what, Emma? If you're going to tell our parents everything I do, you're not my sister anymore!-

-Great! Because I was never your sister anyway!-

-Hey!-shouted Sherman.-Stop fighting, you're twins even though you like it or not… You two have an especial bond-

-Especial bond? He's so idiot! He can't be my brother-opined the young girl

-And she's SO nerdy! She isn't my sister! Any sister of mine is a loser!-

-I'm done!-exclaimed Emma jumping over his brother and starting to fight him

-Emma! Malcom!-stopped now started to say Sherman, but they didn't obey him, they were fighting. Well, more than fighting they were only rolling on the floor screaming things to each other.

They continued doing it, till the door from their house opened.

-Grandfather?-asked Malcom and Emma confused

-Don't you remember it?-asked Penny.-Today you'll go to his house-

-Uh, yes, you have an important meeting, right?-remembered Emma

-Exactly, Em-

-Now, you two separate!-Screamed Sherman finally separating them.-Hi, dad-

-Being a father is hard, right?-asked Mr. Peabody smiling

-Don't even mention it…-

-So, how are you, kids?-

-Pretty… wrong, thank you-answered Malcom going to his bedroom

-Where are you going now?-asked Sherman

-I'll go for some stuff, Peabody!-

-Peabody?-asked the beagle looking at Emma

-Oh, when Malcom is angry, he calls dad "Peabody"-the young girl explained

-Why were you fighting?-

-Mmm… Nothing-she finally said.-I'll go for some stuff, too-

* * *

><p>-Alright, we'll go for you tomorrow, ok?-said Penny hugging and kissing Emma.-And if something happens…-she tried to kiss Malcom, but he refused to it.-Just call us-<p>

-We'll be alright, we're always are it anyway-opined the young boy

-See you, kids, and be good, alright?-asked Sherman

-Sure, dad-Emma kissed his cheek.-Bye!-

-Goodbye, son-said Mr. Peabody walking out with the kids

-Take care of you, Malcom-said Sherman trying to make his son talk or at least smile, but he just looked at him one more time and walked out again.

Sherman didn't like being angry with his son. But sometimes he didn't give him another chance! Malcom was always in trouble and messing up! Of course he will ground him and argue! But Malcom needed to understand that he did that for his own good, so he'll learn from his mistakes.

-Everything will be alright…-said Penny touching his husband's back

-Yeah, Mr. Peabody is good taking care of them-

-I wasn't talking about that…-she said looking at him into his eyes

Sherman sighed. He knew she wasn't talking about that. She meant that everything will be alright with Malcom. But he wasn't really sure… He was able to make a vaccine to prevent cancer but he wasn't able to talk with his son. Perhaps now he was understanding Mr. Peabody.

* * *

><p>-Well, here we are-said Peabody getting into the penthouse with his grandchildren<p>

-I really like your penthouse-opined Emma

-Yeah, who doesn't like a giant, lonely, old penthouse, right?-asked Malcom sarcastic

Mr. Peabody wasn't mad at him anyway. He knew he was angry.

-So… I have a surprise for you!-he took two packets and gave it to them

The kids opened them. There were two books: "The little Prince" to Malcom and "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" to Emma.

-Wow! I really wanted to read the real story from Alice in Wonderland! Thank you, grandfather!-screamed Emma excited going closer to a sofa and sitting there, starting to read and enjoy her new book.

Malcom watched at Emma and sighed. Would she ever stop reading boring books? And then he looked at his gift… it didn't seem to be a really long book… but it seemed to be REALLY boring! He wasn't going to read that.

-I'm glad you liked it, Emma-said Peabody. Then he looked at Malcom, who was watching his new book as if it was rotten food.-Did you like your gift, Malcom?-

-Mmm… sure!-

-Really? Well, start reading it-

-Well, I didn't want to sound impolite but… I have my phone and videogames on it… so, I'll go to my room to play them and let you, smarties, alone-

-You're so mean, Malcom!-exclaimed Emma

-Shut up you, nerd!-

-I prefer being a nerd and not being an idiot as you are!-

-I HATE YOU!-

-No, I HATE YOU!-

-Well, stop now!-exclaimed the beagle trying to calm them down

-Whatever, I'll go to the guest's room-said Malcom leaving

Mr. Peabody didn't know what to do. They were really mad at each other. "Every great relationship starts from a place on conflict and involves into something richer" he thought, remembering Sherman and Penny when they met. They were twins, brother and sister, they couldn't hate each other so much! Someone needed to do something so they won't separate them when they grow up. No one likes a separated family…

If he could only try to go back in time and make them grow up being good mates instead of being so competitive…

"Go back… Perhaps it can work" he thought.

-Malcom!-exclaimed Peabody

-What?-he asked turning around

-Why don't you and your sister go to explore?-

-Explore?-asked him and Emma at the same time

-Yeah, you have a lot to things to explore inside this flat… you can go to every single floor!-he said.-Except from the last floor… And I mean it, you can't go there…-

-Why?-asked Malcom with full of curiosity

-WABAC…-he muttered to himself letting Malcom listen to him.-Just because… there is nothing important there…-he said.-But I think it'll be good for you exploring, having fun…-

Malcom couldn't take his grandfather's advice out of his mind "Way Back", what does that mean? He had no idea, but he will know it… Yes, he will.

-You know what?-asked the kid.-I think it's an excellent idea! Let's go, Emma-

-Go on your own, I'm reading-she opined

-Ok, whatever you want…-

-NO!-Screamed Peabody making the kids stare at him.-You two must go or any of both goes-

Emma sighed.-Alright, I'll go…-

The elevator opened and the kids got in.

-Take care of you and enjoy the trip-said Peabody while they were leaving

He smiled. He knew that saying "don't go to the last floor" for Malcom meant "go there, there's something waiting for you". He was sure that they will see the WABAC and they will use it. It was a strange and crazy plan… but nothing better than a secret helps to fix a broken bond. Moreover, they will spend a long time together facing historical moments together, that kind of things can join anyone.

-Well, which floor would you like to visit first?-asked Emma

-The last one-answered Malcom excited

-But…. Our grandfather said that we couldn't go there!-

-He's hiding something…-

-Why you think so?-

-Because he said that we couldn't go there, then he said it was because of "way back" or something like that, and when I asked him about it, he said that there was nothing important! You're smart, you must know that means that there's something there…-

-But it's none of our business!-

-C'mon Emma!-

-No, it's wrong-

-Ugh, I'm sick of you, saint!-he said touching the bottom and going to the last floor even though her sister wasn't agree with him

-Why have you done that?!-she screamed angrily

-Emma, this must be a unique chance ever!-

-Chance for what?-

-Chance for having an adventure, you boring girl!-

-I'm out! Moreover what can he have?-she said as the door opened

The kids stared shocked at what they saw. A strange room with blue walls and weird light blue lights around the whole room. And some meters after those lights, there was a giant red door which, Malcom decided, they had to open.

-Let's go!-he exclaimed touching the door

-Malcom, wait!-

He tried to open it but he discovered it needed a code to be open.

-Know-it-all, tell me which code could it need?-

-Malcom!-

-Please, help me Emma! Behind this door perhaps there is the biggest secret seen for any human before!-

Emma wasn't really convinced… but she had curiosity too… so she decided to see what was in there and then leave before Malcom gets in trouble again.

-Alright, I'll help you and then I'll leave-she decided

-Ok, whatever-

She wrote many names… but any of them was the correct one.

-C'mon!-screamed Malcom

-Hold on! I don't know which the code…is-

-It must be something no one will think it's important… like your name-opined the kid laughing

As a revenge, Emma wrote "Malcom" on the computer as a code… and surprisingly, the door opened.

-Oh, who will say that you were right? The code is something no one thinks it's important-she added.-But don't feel sad, at least he remembers your name…-she laughed

When the red door opened, they saw something amazing: a strange red sphere floating in the middle of a room.

-Oh, my! It looks like a plane! Perhaps a floating sphere which we can use to travel!-screamed Malcom walking on a kind of red metallic carpet which took him closer to the strange machine

-I… I'll better leave now-Emma decided

-What? You can't leave now!-

-But this is…-

-Wrong! I know! But Emma, please, once in your life do something without thinking!-

-But doing things without thinking mess everything up-

-And perhaps the things you did without thinking are the best thing you have ever done!-opined his brother

-Please! Come with me, Em! Be brave once! Stop being the saint nerd and do something as a kid!-

Emma wasn't really sure about it…

-I promise you that you'll get in, see what does it do and then we'll come back immediately, and if our grandfather discovers it, I'll say it's all my fault and I forced you to do it-

-Mmm….-she started to think.-Alright, deal?-

-Deal!-

They got into the sphere and inspected it.

-How should it work?-asked the red-haired boy

-I don't know…-she accommodated her glasses and started to click some stuff in a keyboard.-What should I write? It ask me for eight numbers-

-I don't know… if it's a kind of plane… you can write the position… write something like: 0-9-1-1-1-9-6-3-

-Done! And now it asks me for a place….-

-I don't know: New York?-

-Really?-she asked

-Any better place? We won't be far from here…-

-Alright…-she wrote the place and she pressed a red bottom behind them

Just when she did that, the machine started to move up and turn, turn, turn until some blue lights make it disappear and reappear in a blue place, full of different kind of ways. And, after that, they appear in a strange version of New York...

* * *

><p><strong>So much to do so much to see<strong>

**So what's wrong with taking the back streets**

**You'll never know if you don't go**

**You'll never shine if you don't glow...**


	4. A time machine?

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 4: A time machine? **

* * *

><p><em>The twins used that strange machine and they found out something about it... It was a time machine! How is this going to affect them?<em>

_PS: Emma and Malcom call the WABAC "Way Back" because they don't know it's written in other way. That's why when they talk it's written like that._

* * *

><p>-What the…?-asked Malcom.-This isn't New York-<p>

-Yes, it is like… an _old_ version of it-said Emma starting to think about what has just happened.

"Old version of it…" she thought again and decided to go out from the machine.

-Wait! Emma, where are you going?-asked Malcom sat on the red sphere

-I'm going to ask someone where are we-she said running away

-But… I don't want to stay here alone…-he said looking at the sides

Malcom suddenly heard a strange sound near from where he was.

-WAIT FOR ME! I'LL GO WITH YOU!-he screamed leaving the machine and walking by her sister

* * *

><p>They walked for some minutes until they found a person walking on those old and broken streets.<p>

-Excuse me, Sir?-asked the girl

-Sure, little one?-

-Would you mind tell us where we are?-

-Well, you are in New York City-

-What? This isn't New York!-opined Malcom

-And… could you tell us which day is and which time?-asked Emma again

-Mmm…-he looked at Malcom, who looked completely annoyed and then looked at the girl again.-Well, today is September, 11 from the year 1963-he said walking away from them

-Has he said what I think he has?-asked the red-haired boy

Emma stood in a kind of shock. That was actually an old version of New York! They have travelled through time! The sphere was a time machine! Well… that explained why their grandfather said "Way Back".

-It's…-Emma said

-A time machine!-finished Malcom jumping of excitement.-Way Back, the time machine-

-Way Back the time machine?-asked the blonde girl confused

-Yeah, isn't it a good name?-

-Name? Do you think our parents know about this?-

-I really doubt it… they would have told us otherwise-

-Yeah…-she would feel really disappointed if she discovered that their parents used the machine and never talked to them about it.-I think we must go back to our time and house right now!-

-What?-he asked interrupting his own happiness

-Don't you see how dangerous a time machine can possible be?-

-Don't you see how amazing a time machine can possible be?-

-If we do anything wrong, we can change our present!-she said making her brother sigh.-Moreover, you said that you only wanted to know what was the use of that machine! Now, we have to come back to…-

-Paris, 1898!-

-What?-she asked getting nervous

-Wasn't it the year in which Monet was painting his beautiful water-lilies…?-

-Yes, but we have to…-

-Emma, Monet is your favorite painter! Are you going to tell me that you refuse going back and meeting him when you're able to?-

Emma looked down. Of course she wanted to meet him! She has been collecting his paintings since she was four. She really admired his story, paintings and methods. But that was wrong! If their parents discover it, they'll get really angry and they'll be right! There are many dangerous historical moments… like wars. But… Monet didn't live in a dangerous place…She focused: No! She wasn't going to go!

-Em, once in your life: do something that you want without thinking about what our parents are going to think about! Moreover, a little of rebelliousness it's good sometimes… so, you'll make your own choices in the future-he said

The blonde girl wasn't convinced yet… but he was right: she has never disobeyed her parents. And perhaps her brother was right: maybe rebelliousness helped the kids to do things by themselves…

-Just promise something…-decided Emma.-After we visit him, we come back home-

Malcom looked down disappointed. He couldn't make that deal…

-Fine! I'll promise it!-

-Alright, let's go meeting him!-she screamed excited

Her brother smiled. It was the first time he has ever seen his sister so excited and happy because of something. And he didn't know why, but that made him feel happy too.

-To Paris!-he screamed

-No, no, to Giverny-

-Giverny?-

-That's the city in which Monet had his garden-

-Where is it?-

-In France! Paris isn't the only city there!-

* * *

><p>France was really beautiful in those years. It was full of painters and artists in every place. There were even musicians in every street. It was as beautiful as it was in the present, but with less people. Giverny in that time was the center of many famous impressionist artists, like Edgar Degas, Paul Cezanne and… Claude Monet.<p>

Malcom started to see many paintings which were in fact different, but they all were painted in the same way.

-Why do they paint like that?-he asked

-Well, we're at Giverny in the Impressionism time, of course we'll see those paintings…-

-Impressain?-

-Impressionism! It's an art method. The paintings were focused in a few things: the light, the color, the strokes and "au plein air" which is the French for "plenairismo", which meant outdoor paintings-

-I just understood something of everything you said…-

-What's that?-

-You're even "nerder" than what I thought-

She sighed and ignored him as they continued walking. When, suddenly, they saw giant walls made of a kind of white marble.

-THAT'S IT! Inside of those walls it's Monet!-screamed the young girl knocking the door.-Oh! I can't wait to see his beautiful garden!-

-Garden?-asked Malcom pretty surprised

-Uh? You know nothing about him!-

-Sorry, the only information I have is that painting that is in your room!-

-Ugh! You're so ignorant!-

-And you so… nerd!-

-Stop calling me that way!-

-Stop being it!-

They were about to start fighting again when a woman opened the door.

-Who are you, kids?-asked the grey-haired woman wearing a simple dark dress.-And why are you dressed like that?-she asked looking at their XXI's century clothes.

Yeah, they forgot about their advanced clothes.

-We… We are… Lost!-said Malcom

-Yeah, and we're orphans… that's why we are dressed in this strange way-added Emma

-Oh, alright…-said the woman a bit mistrusted

-I'm Malcom and she's my sister Emma-

-I'm Alice Hoschedé-

-Monet's second wife, right?-asked Emma

-Monet? You want to see my husband?-

-Yep. So can we…?-

-NO!-she screamed closing the door in their faces

-She's worse than you!-opined Malcom pointing his sister

-I thought she'd be nicer… after all, why should Monet marry her otherwise?-

-Perhaps Monet is like that… we don't know him, what if he's a lonely man who hates people?-

-There must be another way to get in…-said Emma ignoring him

-What? She hates us-

-So? I won't leave until I see those gardens!-she said so determined that her brother stared a bit scared. "Where is my sister?" he wondered to himself.

Emma started to walk all around the walls, trying to find a way in… And suddenly she saw it: there was a kind of small window closer to the floor. She smiled and kicked it to see if she was able to open it. And, luckily, it was it! With only one touch, the window opened. It wasn't locked.

-Malcom!-she screamed calling her brother.-I know how to get in-she said pointing the open window

-Are you crazy?-he asked.-That's REALLY wrong!-

-So what? Alice treated us in a wrong way, that's wrong and no one said nothing about it!-

-I won't get in-

-Alright… don't do it… but I will with or without you!-she said bowing and getting into the small window

-Ok… I'll do it too-said the boy following her

Once they passed the window they were inside… inside of the garden! Emma almost cried. It was the most beautiful garden she has never seen. It was full of flowers and trees. Moreover, it was so natural and clean! It was obvious that Monet really cared about his garden. Then, there was a beautiful bridge on a small pond in one of the sides. The blonde girl couldn't resist it and crossed it over. The sun reflected on her glasses as she looked up, she looked at the beautiful pond under her, full of water-lilies. How come wouldn't he paint those water-lilies with such a beautiful place?

Malcom followed her. Was she mad? She got into a house with not permission and she was walking completely calm through the garden. But he must confess… it was a really amazing garden.

-Who knocked the door some minutes ago?-asked Monet talking to Alice

-Uh, no one, just a couple of orphans-

-Orphans?-

-What did they want?-

-I don't know… I told him to leave-she lied without caring about them

-Ok, now we must leave-said Malcom

-Yeah, you're right, let's go…-decided the girl following him on their way out

-You two!-screamed Monet discovering them.-What are you two doing here?-

The kids looked at each other and decided to turn around and face the consequences of what they've done.

-Why are you…?-the man stared at them.-What are you two doing here? I'm really sorry my wife didn't let you in!-he said happy.-I'm so glad to see you again! I thought you'll never come back!-

-You… know us?-asked the kids confused

-Sure! Did you really think I would forget you? How would I forget you, Sherman and Penny?!-

-Sherman?-asked Malcom shocked

-PENNY?-asked Emma with the same tone

-Yeah, where is Mr. Peabody?-

-MR. PEABODY?!-the both of them asked screaming

* * *

><p><em>Oh! They discovered their parents used the WABAC! Will they take this in a good or in a bad way? <em>

_Discover it in the next chapter..._

_(Thanks for reading!)_


	5. A day with Monet

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 5: A day with Monet**

* * *

><p><em>Once Emma discovers that her parents used to use the WABAC when they were younger, she gets really angry. That's when her brother decides to help her, and both start having a conversation for the first time in eight years.<em>

* * *

><p>-Yes! But why are you, Penny wearing Sherman's glasses?-asked the old man<p>

-Because I'm… I'm not Penny and he isn't Sherman-explained the girl

-What? But you're really similar to them! I would have bet that you were them-

-Well… we're their sons-she finished making Monet shock

-What? How old are your parents right now?-

-They're old…-whispered Malcom.-They're like forty…-

-They actually are thirty-six-said Emma.-Have they come here?-

-Of course! Those three used to travel through time ALL the time!-

-Wait! You know about it?-asked the red-haired boy

-Of course! Those three and the WABAC… How do you think that people wrote books about time machines? It was because of them-

-They… they never told us about it-said Emma sadly

-Well… perhaps they didn't want you to be in danger. You'll see… there are many dangerous places to go-

-But why? Why they had hid it? It's so… UH!-she screamed angrily and ran away

-Emma! Wait!-said her brother running behind her

Emma ran as fast as she could and stopped when she got to the garden's bridge. She sat there and looked at the pond with an angry look. Her parents lied her! They always said that it was wrong to have secrets, to lie, to hide things! But they never told him that they traveled through time. She felt sad and disappointed… The only person on her family who didn't lie her was Malcom, and he was the only person she hated.

-Are you alright?-asked Malcom behind her

-What do you want? You don't even care about me…-

-No, but I must say that I understand why our parents didn't tell us-

-I do it too… but it makes me angry knowing that they hid something like this!-

-They knew that we… or at least I would want to use it-

-I'm still disappointed-

-C'mon, Em! You always call me silly and idiot…-

-So?-

-Don't you think is silly to get mad at our parents for a lie they said to protect us?-

-I thought they'd never hide us anything…-

-Please, Em! Stop your tantrum, you…-he tried to say but she interrupted him

-You don't understand!-she exclaimed.-You never had a good relationship with our parents! But I do! They are everything I have and I always tell them everything! And I thought they will do it too… Perhaps I just can't trust no one-

-Emma, I know you're really close to our parents but…-he sighed.-Well, they aren't your friends… if they know it's the best for us, they'll lie-

-But…-Emma looked at his brother "I don't have any friends" was what she wanted to say. But she couldn't say that. Not to him. She didn't trust him yet. He was beside her because they traveled together and they had to go back together or their parents were going to kill him.

The girl just looked at the pond, ignoring him and trying not to think about her family, her friends or her brother.

Malcom sat behind her, but she didn't even move. He was worried about her. He felt a lot of sadness all of a sudden. Perhaps the brothers and sisters actually have a special bond that makes them feel what the other is feeling. But he was sure about only one thing: she was feeling wrong. He expected her to say something… but she didn't.

-I'm really sorry about well… our parents and… about all I've said about you-apologized Malcom

Emma turned his head and faced him. For the first time in eight years he apologized for something and he really seemed as if he meant it. It was really obvious in his eyes that he was really sorry about everything.

-No, it's ok-she said.-You're right… I exaggerated the situation as always-

-You didn't… you're really close to our parents and I should have understood-

-Yeah, but how come would you know that?-

-What do you mean?-

-You're never close to me… or to our family-she said standing up

-If I'm not it, it's not because I don't want to-he muttered standing up too

Both of them went back to the place where Monet and his wife were.

-Is everything ok?-asked the painter to Emma

-Yeah… I've been better, but it's ok-

-Well… if you've traveled here, it must be because of something…-

-Emma really adores your paintings-said Malcom

-Do you, Emma?-

-Yes…-she said still a bit sad

-Well… I'm working in a painting that you may like…-he started to walk to the garden.-Follow me, kids!-

Malcom took Emma by the hand. Any of them remembered the last time in which they hold hands before. And that's when they realize: they have never been holding their hands before.

-Where are you going?-she asked

-Here!-said Monet pointing a tree near from the bridge and the pond

-What's there?-asked the young boy to the man

-This…-Monet started to take out paintbrushes, painting, and a painting which wasn't finished from the water-lilies

Emma opened her eyes and smiled. Those were the water-lilies she had on her bedroom!

-Would you like to paint the water-lilies with me?-asked the man taking out some empty frames with space so they were able to paint.-Take a paintbrush and start, my little artists!-he screamed continuing painting while Emma and Malcom looked at each other and smiled.

The both ran and took two paintbrushes and painting. They started their "masterpiece": Malcom painted the pond and the water-lilies, while Emma focused on the bridge. But both of them were away, so any one will see the painting until it's finished.

After a few hours of working, painting, making jokes, telling stories and laughing… both pictures were ready (the Monet's one not yet, of course).

-Ready to see mine?-asked Malcom

-Sure, if you're it too-answered his sister

-Ta-da!-screamed the both of them at the same time and showing their paintings. Malcom showed the pond, the water-lilies and a reflex of two kids, a blonde girl wearing glasses and a red-haired boy behind her on the water. And Emma painted the bridge, the pond, some water-lilies and the same kids that were in Malcom's painting, but in her image those kids were sat in the bridge. Everything in those paintings were done quickly and without details… everything but those kids. The kids were painted in a really beautiful way.

Malcom and Emma stood really surprised. The both painted themselves! Monet smiled. That bridge was now, officially, a really important place for the twins.

* * *

><p>-Oh, that was amazing!-screamed Malcom getting into the elevator behind Emma, who was carrying the paintings<p>

-I know right!-she said excited.-I still can't believe we met Monet, his garden and we… painted behind him!-

-I know! And what are you going to do with the paintings?-

-Hide them somewhere in here… while our grandfather doesn't look…-

-Perhaps he's already slept! We've been out for hours and…-the elevator opened and they saw a clock. Ten minutes have only passed from the moment they were gone. That meant that the time in which they used the machine didn't count… it's like they paralyze themselves in time when they traveled to the past.

They looked at the sides, their grandfather was in the kitchen.

-Hide the paintings-whispered Malcom to Emma.-I'll distract him-

Malcom got into the kitchen.

-What are you doing here?-asked the white beagle surprised.-You have already left!-

-Yes, but I… wanted… to… eat something! Yeah, I'm hungry!-

-Oh, fine…-he went to the refrigerator while Emma passed over the kitchen and went to their room

She opened the door carefully and started to search for a good place to hide them. She tried to put them under the bed, but the paintings were going to be seen, even though they weren't really big. Behind some posters… but it didn't work out neither. She opened the wardrobe, but it didn't seem like a good place… until she found something: a box with a padlock with key.

She opened it and found something really surprising: nothing. The locked box was completely empty. She put the paintings, which fit in perfectly, and locked the box with the padlock. Then, she took her bag, where she had a necklace that her mother gifted her for her last birthday with a really flashy trinket with the shape of a light blue butterfly. It was really beautiful, but too gaudy for her. She put the key right behind the butterfly and went out from the bedroom.

* * *

><p>-Thanks, grandpa-said Malcom eating a cheese sandwich<p>

-You're welcome… so, have you left your sister alone or…?-

-I'm back!-screamed Emma getting into the kitchen

-Oh, you got bored exploring the flat?-asked Mr. Peabody

-Yeah…-said Malcom trying to justify why they came back so early.-Moreover I was hungry… Would like a sandwich, Em?-he asked

-Nope, thanks Mal, I'm fine-

Peabody stared at them. When they came, they used to argue all the time and they called to each other "nerd" and "silly". And that… in ten minutes can't be solve. The beagle smiled. They have used the WABAC and, like he expected, their bond was starting to get fixed.

* * *

><p>That night, Emma and Malcom were sleeping in the same room, but in different beds, of course.<p>

Once Malcom was sure that their grandfather was asleep… he stood up from his bed and went to his sister's bed.

-Em, are you awake?-he asked

The girl opened an eye.-I'm it now… what's wrong?-she asked sleepy

-Let's use the Way Back-he said

-What?-she sat on her bed.-Are you mad? If someone discovers that we use it we'll be grounded! Moreover, you said that we won't use it again-

-But… Emma! It's a TIME MACHINE. It's a lifetime's chance!-

-No, I won't go with you-she said lying on her bed again

-Alright, I'll go alone-he decided walking out of the room on his own

Emma started to doubt about not going. Malcom was right in one thing: it was a time machine! Traveling through time is amazing! They could visit to the most important historical moments and people! No one could deny that it was a big temptation… And even though it was wrong lying to their parents… they lied them too. Moreover, she and her brother had a lot of fun the last time… But she knew one thing: if she accepted to travel now, there was no going back, Malcom was going to want to travel every time they come to their grandfather's house. And now on, she'll be his accomplice. But… Perhaps they were able to travel through time without telling to anyone.

* * *

><p>Malcom opened the red door and looked at the elevator one more time disappointed. Surprisingly, he wanted to go with his sister. They had had a lot of time together the last time! And he knew it won't be as fun without Em…<p>

He got into the time machine. And looked at the keyboard when he discovered something: he didn't know where to go. He didn't like history too much, so, obviously, he had no idea about what time should he write in.

-October 11th from the year 1942-said a girl voice behind him

-Emma?-he turned around.-You came!-

-Yeah… I will use the Way Back with you… but it must be OUR secret. No one can know about this, deal?-

-Deal!-he exclaimed while he started to write the date on the keyboard.-Which place?-

-Cuba-

-Cuba? Where are we going?-asked the boy confused

-Ha, you'll see…-

* * *

><p><em>Cuba? Where do you think they are going to go? Would they get into more troubles in that time?<em>

_Find out in the next chapter!_

_(Thanks for reading)_


	6. America

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 6: America**

* * *

><p>The machine stopped in a kind of jungle. It was at afternoon and it didn't seem to be any person around.<p>

-I think I found a way to solve our "clothes' problem"-said Emma.-Come here-she said pointing a kind of marked circle on the WABAC's floor. The both stood there and two transparent tubes came down from the roof and in a few seconds, the twins were dressed as the way they actually should. Emma was dressed as a Spanish, wearing a white and grey simple dress and Malcom as an indigenous, wearing a loincloth and nothing on his up part.

-Wow! This machine even has clothes included!-screamed Malcom.-Ha! You're dressed as an old lady!-he said laughing

-And you're an indigenous… well, more than before-she laughed back

After being some minutes making fun of each other they decided to go out of the machine and explored the place. They started walking through that kind of jungle when suddenly they felt something on their feet as if something caught them. The both looked down before they went suddenly up, hanging from a tree. They have felt on a trap.

-Great! Now how are we going to come down?-asked Malcom angrily.-Any idea, smarty?-

-Shut up! I'm thinking…-answered Emma

-Finally, we caught something!-said someone coming closer

Two indigenous stared at the kids.-Who are you?-said one of them

-I am… Manuel-said the red-haired boy while his sister snapped her forehead

-Manuel isn't a name from this place!-she screamed telling him off

-I asked who are you?!-screamed the man again

-I'm Malcom, she's Emma-he said giving up. The men started to look at them carefully.-And we're not animals…-said the boy again.-Could you let us go?-

-Why is she dressed like that?-asked the second man

-She's… well… her…-he tried to explain it, but he couldn't

-I found these stuff on the beach-explained Emma

-The beach?-asked the first man again.-What's a beach?-

-It's the place where there is sea and sand…-she explained

-And why does your hair have that color?-he asked again, but this time a bit scared

-My hair is like that… I was born with it… I know it's weird but…-

-She has the sun in her head-said the second one.-Is she…?-

-I don't know… let's take her with the Bohiti-

The indigenous freed her, cutting the rope which was holding her. They even helped her to come down… but forgot about Malcom.

-Wait, free him too!-she said

-As you wish, "natiao-güey"-

-"Natiao-güey"?-asked Emma completely surprised while they were putting her brother down.

-Thank you!-said the boy walking closer to the blonde girl.-What are they talking about? Why they called you like that?-

-I don't know!-she said shutting his questions up.-You must know… I don't know EVERYTHING!-

The indigenous guided them inside the jungle. The kids weren't really sure, but they were scared of being killed if they didn't do what they wanted them to do. Indigenous didn't know how to solve things in a different way… or that's what they thought.

-By the way, I'm Carib, which means strong man-said the first man

-And I'm Mucaro, it means owl-added the second one

In the half of the jungle there were many circular houses made of leaves, woods of trees and cinnamon. One of the simple houses caught the twins' attention: one which was really bigger and, instead of being circular, was triangular. Moreover, it had windows.

Emma and Malcom got in one of the simple houses. It was full of sculptures made of cotton, bones, stones and other materials.

-Emma… Can you please explain this?-whispered Malcom to her

-Well… we're inside the Tainos' tribe. They were the ones who Columbus found in his first trip-

-Columbus?-

-Yeah, Christopher Columbus, the person who discovered America-

-Uh! Yeah… that Columbus …-he said laughing and then looked down.-No, I don't get it-

-We found this strange young girl in the outsides of the jungle-said Carib to a woman who was sat up focused in a bonfire that was on the ground. She didn't even looked up to see Emma.-Her hair is yellow like the sun and she was dressed in a strange way. Moreover, she has circles on her eyes-

-Circles?-she asked confused.-You mean my glasses?-

-What are the "glasses"?-asked Mucaro

-Is she the "natiao-güey"?-finished the indigenous

The woman finally looked up. Her eyes were completely white, she was blind. The children were a bit afraid of the stranger. She was old and her eyes were like a vulture's eyes. Her dark and long hair was as long as her dress.

-What's your name, girl?-she asked

-I… I'm Emma-

-Oh, don't be scared, Emma. We won't hurt you; neither you nor your twin-she said looking at Malcom

-And… who are you?-

-I'm the tribe's shaman, the Bohiti-

-You mean, you're a kind of witch who says the future, tells legends, read hands and all that stuff?-asked Malcom

-Something like that… why do you ask?-

The boy started laughing.

-What's so funny?-asked the woman again

-Oh, sorry, sorry-he said stopping his laugh.-It's just that I don't believe in this kind of stuff, like fortune-tellers or God, or saints, less in a thousands of years old woman which tell legends…-

-Well, you should believe Malcom-she answered

-Wait, how do you know my name?-

-But you shouldn't believe in those kind of stuff… no, no, no. You should believe in people… but in people who loves you, even though you think the otherwise-she said making him shut up and start wondering what she really meant.

-Excuse me, Mrs. Bohiti…-interrupted the blonde girl

-Sure?-

-Why are they calling me "Natiausi-güey"?-

The Bohiti laughed.-It's "natiao-güey", it means "the sister sun"-

-And… can you explain it?-

-Sure! I was wondering when you were going to ask me that…-she looked at the indigenous.-Carib, Mucaro, go away!-she shouted

-Alright, Bohiti-the both went out and she stood at the house along with the kids

-So, kids… there is a legend… a legend which says that in the moment in which two blood brother and sister will appear, with the sister sun, that will have a hair as golden as the sun, the men from the sky will come down to the ground… and a new age will begin-

-Men from the sky?-asked Malcom

-Yes! They're closer! I can feel it!-she said happily

-But… are you sure is a good thing?-

-What else could it be?-

-Perhaps the new age won't be the way you like…-commented Emma

-Do you know something about them?-the woman asked completely desperate, then she stopped.-Of course, you come from the future! Tell me how the world is there?!-

-WHAT?-asked the kids at the same time

-Well, that's at least what the spirits told me-

-Spirits?-the children stared at the bonfire. Could it be possible? Does the spirits exist?

* * *

><p>It was late at night and all the tribe's indigenous were reunited in the center of the place.<p>

Suddenly, from the biggest house came out a man followed for many women and a kid.

Emma was sat behind the Bohiti, who was telling her many legends from the place.

-And that's how our goodness, YaYa created the Universe-was explaining the woman

-Wow…-said the girl.-That was really interested but…-she looked at the sides.-Have you seen my brother?-

Malcom suddenly came out from one of the houses.-Hi there, Em-

-Where were you?-she asked punching his arm

-Ouch!-he said touching his arm

-You should stay close to me… we're not in a holiday, Malcom! We're in a really dangerous place and you're I don't know when doing I don't know what-

-Hold up! You're not my father! If I wanted someone to tell me off, I would have stayed with Peabody-

-What were you doing?-

-Well, I met some of the girls of the tribe-he turned around and saw many girls smiling at him.-Did you know I am the first red-haired boy they know?-

Emma snapped her forehead.-There weren't red-haired or blonde indigenous, you idiot!-

-Sorry, know-it-all-he looked down.-Why is it so dangerous this place?-

-Well, in any time Columbus will arrive and who knows how the indigenous will react?-

-Didn't the thousands years old woman say that they were saints or something like that?-

-Yes, but no one really knows how they reacted. In history books says that the Taino reacted well at the beginning, but the discoverers didn't treat them well so…-

-Strange men wearing silver clothes arrived!-screamed Carib running

-The men from the sky!-screamed the shaman. They're here! Let's go!-

All of the indigenous stood up and did just what the Bohiti said, which wasn't surprising after all, because they really believed in her and their goodness. But the twins weren't sure at all. They even had started to feel comfortable in that little tribe. They felt a bit ashamed, knowing what was going to happen in the future. Their culture, religion, houses… will be destroyed.

* * *

><p>All the indigenous were at the beach, carrying meat and vegetables to give to them "men from the sky", while Emma and Malcom were hid behind a tree, because the tainos never saw a red-haired boy and a blonde girl… but Spanish and Portuguese people yes.<p>

-Em, we must go to the time machine…-said Malcom

-I know, but how? If they see us, they will start to ask questions. We'd better wait-

The indigenous who came out of the biggest house came closer to the strangers.

-Hello, men from the sky-he said.-I'm the cacique and we're really enchanted to meet you, we've carried some…-

-Yeah, yeah, whatever-said a man who was wearing a red and long kind of male cloak and a black hat.-I'm Christopher Columbus -he said putting off his cloak and giving it to the cacique.-How are you, Indian? Fine? Ugh… that was a really long trip!-he said trying to stretch his legs

-Good morning, Christopher-said the cacique.-We've brought you food, knowing your trip will be long and tiring-he said showing some vegetables

-Is this food? - Columbus tasted one of them.-Wow… this isn't so disgusting… what is this?-

-We call it "maíz"-

-That means corn…-whispered Emma to Malcom.-He looks really absentminded… let's go now-she opined and her brother followed her

-Now that I see this carefully… this place isn't so disgusting-said Columbus watching some of the women.-Tell me… is there any blonde girl in here?-he said noticing that every woman had dark hair

-Blonde?-asked Carib

-Yes, with yellow hair-

-Oh, you're searching for the "natiao-güey"-

-Natius what?-he asked completely confused

-Bring her-said the cacique to Carib

* * *

><p>- Columbus is worse than what I thought-opined Malcom<p>

-I know… he treated them in a really wrong way-reposed Emma.-But, what can we do?-

-I'm sorry for them… they seem to be nice-

-Yes… but we can't do anything… if we say something, we'll change our present-

-"Natiao-güey"!-screamed a familiar voice behind them

-Hi, Carib, what's wrong?-the girl asked

-The men from the sky want to see you-

-What?!-they asked at the same time

-Yes, please come with me-

* * *

><p>-She is the "natiao-güey"-said Carib carrying Emma and Malcom<p>

Columbus turned around.-She's a girl! I said woman! Moreover she wears…-he stared at her.-She wears a strange couple of glasses…-the discoverer started to inspect her.-Who are you kids?-

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked this new chapter. Please follow and let reviews! Thanks for reading!<em>

_Moreover, I want to make something clear: Christopher got to America on October 12th at 00.30 a.m. and that's why they went October 11th, because it was that night._


	7. Go back home Mr Peabody's confession

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 7: Go back home/Mr. Peabody's confession**

* * *

><p>-I am...-Malcom started to think a fake name, but he just couldn't invent anyone.-Well; she is the "nation guek"-<p>

Emma palmed her forehead.-It's "natiao-güey"-

Columbus started to walk around them.-You aren't from here, are you?-

-And why you think so?-asked the red-haired boy pretty secure

-You don't seem very impressed about me... or the way I look or I dress-he said taking Emma by the Arm.-What do you want now?-

-Hey! Drop my sister off!-he screamed before covering his mouth with his hand

-Sister?-asked Columbus dropping her off

-Well done, genius!-protested the blonde girl

-I helped you!-answered Malcom

-You helped me? I don't need help! I know how to take care of myself alone!-

-Really? Because he dropped you off once I said you were my sister...-

-Ugh! The first time you defend me and you make it turns worse!-

Malcom was pretty accustomed to have the fault of everything. He always considered himself as the "dark horse" inside the family. And when he finally was starting to forget about it, Emma remained it to him.

He looked down and his sister didn't understand why he seemed to be really affected because of what she said.

-Really sorry for interrupting... but... give me my compass back!-screamed Columbus

-Your compass? We don't have it!-shouted Emma

-Yes, you do!-he looked at Malcom.-You and the dog have my compass!-

The kids sighed.-They were here too?-asked Malcom to his sister

-I don't know! I bet so... it's a really important history moment...-

-What do you mean with "they"? So you know them!-screamed the discoverer

-Well... I'm not really sure... would you describe them?-asked Malcom pretending he didn't know them

-YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE! TAKE ME TO THEM!-he ordered

-We don't know where they are. But if we see them, we'll tell them that you're looking for them!-

-Liars!-he took Emma by the arm again.-Take me to them or I'll kill your sister!-

-Ugh... why men always do this?-she asked fearless

-Because girls are SO weak- Columbus answered

-Weak?-

-Exactly-

-First thing about women: don't you every say that!-she stepped on his feet and with a couple of movements she stole his sword and was free.

Malcom stared at her completely shocked.-HOW DO YOU KNOW HOW TO DO THAT?!-

-Get them!-ordered Columbus angrily to the men beside him (well, a girl won him)

-RUN!-the blonde girl screamed being followed by her brother

The kids started to run into the unknown jungle as fast as they could.

-What's the plan?-asked the boy

-Let's go to the Way Back-answered the young girl

-Do you remember where it is?-

-I think so-

Emma started to look around.-Follow me!-she decided to be behind one of the trees and her brother did just the same

The men passed running and luckily, didn't see them.

-Oh, my! That was close-the girl decided

-Yeah... why did you want to come to this history moment?!-asked the red-haired boy

-Who had the "brilliant idea" of using the machine without permission?-

-Oh, c'mon, if we have asked for permission our parents would have never said "yes"!-

-Well, now I'm starting to see why they wouldn't... let's go-

* * *

><p>-I can't believe the indigenous are nicer than civilized people-opined Malcom walking towards Emma<p>

-Yeah... they treated us really well-

-The girls specially...-

-Someday you're gonna have a big problems because of "girls"-

-Why? I'm eight and I never said that one of them was my girlfriend-

-Luckily you never had that idea too...-

-Ha ha!-he said sarcastic.-There's something I can't understand...-

-What's that?-

- Columbus said that "I and a dog stole his compass"... That means that well... you know who stole it...-

-Yeah?-

-Well, why did they do that? It doesn't have any sense-

-Perhaps they stole it by an accident-

-And now that I think about it: where is it? I mean, do they have a kind of secret place where they hid all the things from their trips?-

-I don't know and no, I don't want to know-

-Of course you do! I bet they have a place where they hide that stuff...-he said while the curiosity was starting to affect him again

-Curiosity killed the cat, you know that?-

-But it didn't kill the dog...-

-Malcom! I won't help you to do that!-

-Malcom?-asked someone hid behind a tree

The children stopped walking and turned around, but there was no one.

-Let's go to see who is!-opined Malcom

The blonde girl took his Arm.-What if is Columbus or some of his men?-she asked whispering

-Ugh... ok, let's go on-

-Good boy-

-What? Good boy? I'm not a dog!-he protested while his sister was laughing.-You're definitely passing a long time with our grandfather-

-Well, at least I pass time with someone interesting, don't you think so?-

-Someone? I thought that word was used for humans-

Suddenly, something fell from a tree. They couldn't watch what was it, but it was something gold because they couldn't see gold reflect.

The curiosity was killing Malcom. He just couldn't avoid it: he needed to see who was there.

Without thinking it twice, the boy ran to the tree... but he found nothing behind it. Only the thing that has fallen: a compass.

-Oh oh-he muttered

-What are you doing now?-asked Emma walking to him

-Don't come!-he shouted

-What? Why?-

-Just... don't. I found a compass-

The girl stared frozen. His father and his grandfather were there? If they see them, they would know what they did! They will be in trouble! She knew that following Malcom was wrong!

The boy walked with his head down and walked to her.-We'd better go to... well... home-

* * *

><p>-You think they will remember us?-asked Malcom going back to his bed<p>

-I don't know-Emma looked really nervous; she was touching her hair each five seconds

-Kids? Are you awake?-asked someone getting into the room

The twins looked at each other and then started to look at the room. There wasn't any place where they could hide... or escape.

Mr. Peabody opened the door.-Oh, I need to talk to you-

-It was his fault!-Emma said

-What? Well, perhaps... at the beginning! But then, it was her fault too!-

-What are you two talking about?-asked the white beagle

-About nothing-the said at the same time

-Come with me-he said smiling

They weren't really secure... but they had to accept or it'll look more suspicious.

* * *

><p>Their grandfather guided them to a closed room.-Do you have any idea about what is this?-<p>

-A room?-asked Malcom

-Really funny... moreover that?-

-A room with a door-

Mr. Peabody gave up.-Emma?-

-Mmm... Our father's bedroom?-

-A part of it... but...-he opened the door: it was a room full of things which seemed really old, like arrows, swords, crowns, paintings... It was the WABAC's room.-Any of these seems familiar to you kids?-

-No-the both asked

-You don't need to lie me... I know you're using my Wavelength Acceleration Bidirectional Asynchronous Controller-

-YOUR WHAT?-Asked Malcom.-Would you mind talking in... English?-

-Otherwise known as WABAC-

-What? We're not using your time machine!-reposed the red-haired boy

Emma stared at him.-He hasn't said what a Way Back is!-

-Uh... Sorry-he said complaining

-Listen, I know we were wrong but we won't do it again! I swear it! Right, Malcom?-asked Emma while his brother was touching one of the crowns

-Check it out! I'm a king! Now, slaves, do my homework!-he screamed putting the crown on and pointing to his relatives

-Well...-the blonde girl looked down.-I promise I won't let him use it again... or I'll tie him to his bed!-

The beagle laughed.-No, no, I'm not angry with you-

-Aren't you?-asked the twins

-No, in fact, I wanted you to use the WABAC-

-But why?-

-Because...-Mr. Peabody stopped himself. He wasn't sure about telling the truth to his grandsons. They won't be really happy if they notice that he wanted them to time-travel to fix their bond.-Well, your parents had a lot of fun using this time machine. And you're old enough to use it too-

-That means our parents are agreed?-asked the young boy putting the crown off and paying attention to his grandfather. Perhaps his parents weren't as bad as he thought.

-Well... no precisely. They don't know about it... and I think it'll be the best if they never know-

-Why not? Why are they so unfair?!-

-Malcom, relax!-he said trying to calm him down.-Your parents would think it's something a bit dangerous and it can affect to the present... But I think if you two learn how to use it properly they won't have other option than being agree-

-What do you mean?-

-It means that you two are going to learn how to use it-he took a little book and gave it to Emma. It says "WABAC manual".-There is everything you need to learn... how many times you have used the WABAC?-

-Mmm... Only once?-lied Malcom

Peabody stared at him as saying: "really?"-We've used it to travel to three different times-said finally Emma.-To New York, to meet Monet and to 1492-

-1492?-asked the genius confused.-Have you... seen me or seen your father?-

-No-they answered

-Oh, alright...-he said a bit confused

-Why?-

-Oh, never mind, it's nothing. Just... well, we've traveled through time a lot of "times"-he said trying to break the ice with a joke

Emma laughed, while Malcom looked at her confused until he understood that he has just said a joke.

-Haha Haha!-started to scream Malcom.-I don't get it-

Mr. Peabody smiled a little bit. After all, Malcom remains him Sherman. Even though they're not really similar in many aspects... they are just the same in other aspects. Moreover he was pretty similar to him physically; they have the same reactions and expressions. Peabody was really proud of what Sherman has done: his son was a really important inventor and scientist who made one of the best discoveries on the last years. But he had to admit it: he really missed Sherman. Sometimes, without him he felt alone. And Malcom was... just like Sherman. He couldn't help but compare him.

* * *

><p><em>To continue...<em>

_(thanks for reading)_


	8. A WABAC's lesson

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 8: A WABAC's lesson**

* * *

><p><em>Now that Mr. Peabody told his grandchildren that he knew everything about the WABAC, he decides to teach them how to use it properly...<em>

_Would he be able to do it without running any risk?_

* * *

><p>-Is there anything important we should know about the machine?-questioned Emma<p>

-Well, there are some rules which you should have into consideration-answered Mr. Peabody

-Rules?-asked Malcom surprised.-Great! Even a time machine has rules so it can be boring...-

The genius dog smiled.-I don't think that a couple of rules would be able to make a time machine boring, Malcom-

-And what are they about? The rules are about some historical places we shouldn't go?-asked the blonde girl paying attention while her brother was protesting

-What? No, no... you can go anywhere... it can be dangerous of course, but it's as dangerous as the present actually...-thought Peabody out loud.-The rules aren't related to that, they are related to some things you can't do if you don't want to break time-space continuum or alter your present or, worse, stop existing-

-Is that even possible?-question the red-haired boy.-I mean, can I alter the past so Emma won't exist?-

Emma gasped and stared at him.

-Well, if she stops existing, you will do it too... you're twins, remember?-

-Oh, I forgot about that... how bad-

-Which are the rules?-asked Emma trying not to kill her twin

-Well, first of all: you can't travel to a time in which you already existed; second: try not to talk about the present; third: don't travel to a time in which any of your relatives existed if you don't want to alter your present. And fourth: DON'T TRAVEL TO A TIME IN WHICH YOU ALREADY EXISTED-he explained

-You have already said that-said the young girl

-Years don't come along, Emma-commented Malcom sarcastic

-The thing is that rule is REALLY important; please don't break it no matter what-

-Got it-said the twins at the same time

-And by the way: will you teach us how to use the WABAC?-asked Emma to her grandfather after expecting the WABAC's manual

-If you want to-the beagle said smiling

-Of course I want to!-she screamed happily.

The young girl really loved passing time beside him since she was four years old and decided who was a really good model to follow inside her family. After a lot of thinking, she decided that her father and her grandfather were the most interesting ones. Just think about it: two genius, inventors and discoverers! Moreover, she never understood her mother... She was an important lawyer, a beautiful and smart woman who is an amazing mother but... she was like the girls at her school: pretty girls who loved make-up, teen stars and fashion. Since she was really young, Emma decided that that just wasn't her style.

-Well...-Mr. Peabody looked at Malcom, who was standing a few meters away from them as if he didn't belong to that scene.-Would you like me to teach you, Malcom?-

The red-haired boy looked up. He looked at his grandfather and sister. Malcom has never really felt "inside" the scene and he preferred to stay away from them all over the last years, just because he never thought he'll belong to it. But now, for the first time, he wondered if he would like to be part of that scene...

-I don't see why not-he finally said a bit quietly.-I mean, perhaps it will be better if you teach us how to use it... right?-

The genius dog smiled. Malcom always seemed to be away from him or the rest of the family. And it was really nice to see that he was starting to have a bond with him and Emma. After all, they are a family.

-Alright... let's go to the WABAC floor-said the beagle walking out of the room

Emma and Malcom smiled at each other and followed him.

* * *

><p>-Uh...-sighed Mr. Peabody going out of the elevator.-It's been a long time since I used the WABAC for last time-<p>

-Really? How long?-asked Malcom on his right

-Well... like ten years-

-Why's that?-asked this time Emma on his left

-Because I used to use the WABAC with your father and... Most of the time, I must confess, with your mother... but using it alone it's a bit... I don't know, unnecessary-

-Unnecessary?-questioned the red-haired boy a bit surprised.-It's a TIME MACHINE!-he said pointing the red door, which was only a few centimeters away from them

The beagle made a little laugh.-The thing is, I built the WABAC with only one propose: teaching Sherman the history's lessons-

-You... only built it so our father will remember the dates and places? Did he have problems to remember them?-the young boy said almost laughing

-No, no... I didn't build it because of those lessons-

-I think he is talking about the many mistakes that humans have done through history-opined Emma

-Exactly, Emma-continued Mr. Peabody.-I built it to show Sherman how many mistakes people did... so, he won't make those mistakes once again-he explained.-As you see, Sherman inspired me to build the most amazing thing on my career-

-Only because of that?-asked Malcom confused.-How boring...-

-And... Why haven't you told anyone about this invention? You would have changed this generation and help to the historians, you have a time machine!-exclaimed the blonde girl

-Indeed, but you must know that a time machine for humans is a double-edged sword, no one have no predecessors after the invention once released will attract worldwide attention. Evil people would want to own it; only through his owns gratification-

Emma nodded her head as she listened to him. He had a point, and a really good one. A time machine would be a really big temptation, and in wrong hands... it can be able to do many horrible things.

-Do you understand now, Emma?-asked Peabody opening the red door and going on the platform

-Of course, grandfather-

-Yeah, I only heard "blah-blah, blah-blah"-said Malcom interrupting them.-And more "blah-blah". You two, smarties, must know that normal persons like me don't understand anything you say-

-He said that a time machine can be really dangerous if a lot of people know it exists... because they can use it in a wrong way and change our present-

-Ok... I'm understanding now-

The WABAC opened its door and Mr. Peabody got in, he sat on the chair he used to sit when he used to travel with Sherman. A bit of gloominess affected him all of a sudden. He has been a long time without Sherman, but he has never released how much he missed those trips!

He looked at his right, where his beautiful boy used to sit and saw how Malcom sat there instead of him.

The beagle smiled at his grandson trying to hold some melancholy's tears.

-These chairs are pretty comfortable!-screamed the young boy making it go round with a happy birthday smile on his face

-Careful, Malcom-said Peabody trying to calm him down

-Hey, grandpa, are you alright?-he said stopping his game

-Uh? Yeah, I'm excellent-he said focused on the machine.-Alright... how much do you know about it?-

Emma went closer to his grandfather.-We write the date and the place on the keyboard and then just press the red button-

-Very well... that's how you can travel, but that's not the only thing you can do with it-

The kids stared at him surprised but completely curious.

-What else can you do?-they asked at the same time, with the same note and almost with the same smile

The beagle smiled and wrote: 54 B.C., Ancient Rome.

-Ready for your first lesson?-he asked

-Where are we going, Mr. Peabody?-asked Malcom almost jumping from his chair of excitement

The white beagle stared a bit shocked at him when Malcom said those words. "Where are we going, Mr. Peabody?". He could even hear Sherman's voice even though Sherman and Malcom's voices weren't so similar. But then he remained that no matter how much he wanted it to happen, Sherman wasn't going to be a kid anymore.

He smiled and thought the answer a million of times, so he won't make the mistake he feared he will and said finally and really carefully:

-Not "where", Malcom, "when"-

Emma and Malcom smiled at each other before they were starting to time-travel.

* * *

><p>-Ancient Rome, it was a beautiful time, wasn't it?-he asked<p>

-Of course it was!-screamed Emma excited

-Why are those guys dressed up with dresses?-asked Malcom disgusted.-There were gays in the past too?-he asked making the "know-it-all-dog" laugh. He even missed those kinds of questions.

-Of course not, silly! Those aren't dresses, those are "togas"-explained his twin.-And answering your second question: yes, there were gays in every time of the civilization, and I think you're discriminating them in that way-

-I'm not discriminating them!-he said.-I'm just... saying a comment about them! Why people think that every comment about something is discrimination?-

-That's not true! You were talking about them as if being way is wrong-

-I just asked if there were gays in the past! Moreover, it's true, you say a comment about woman and you're male chauvinist! You say something about black person and you're racist! You say something about gay and you discriminate people!-

-Uh? Of course not!-she looked at Mr. Peabody, who was laughing.-Who do you think is right?-

The beagle smiled. He couldn't believe he even missed the Sherman and Penny's fights. Even though they were different in many ways... and he liked that. They were twins; it was a kind of relationship stronger because, no matter what, they would still be brother and sister.

-Well... Emma is right in the "gay fact", you said it like if being a gay is wrong, Malcom-

-See?-said Emma smiling while Malcom sighed

-But...-continued Mr. Peabody.-Malcom is right in the "discrimination fact", people is always exaggerated in every comments about any of those facts-

-Ha!-he screamed standing up from his chair.-See, nerd?-he said showing his tongue to her

-What a mature form of winning-opined Peabody sarcastic

-Wh-a-t?-asked Malcom still with his tongue out and making everyone burst into a laugh

Peabody stopped the WABAC behind a tree.

-First thing you must know-he pressed one of the bottoms.-If you press this, the WABAC will be invisible, and so no one would be able to find it. Moreover...-he pressed another bottom with the shape of a padlock.-If someone gets closer to the WABAC and doesn't write the correct password, it will never open-

-Pretty interesting... which is the password?-asked the blonde girl impressed

-"E-M-A-L-1-3-4"-

-Emal? What does it mean?-asked Malcom going to the WABAC's door

-Emma and Malcom, young man-he answered.-You know how to change your clothes, don't you?-

-Yep, we do-he said

-Alright then-

The three of them went below the tubes. These came down and in a few seconds they were all dressed as ancient Roman. They looked at their outfits.

Emma breathed noticing a white and pretty comfortable toga. The last time she dressed up, she had to wear a pretty uncomfortable dress for being running through the jungle trying to escape Christopher Columbus.

Malcom looked at his clothes and sighed noticing a white and pretty comfortable... toga!

-WHAT?-he screamed looking at it

-What's wrong, Malcom?-questioned his grandfather

-A toga? I don't wearing this "asexual dress"-

-Don't worry; it looks good on you-added Emma

-You think?-he asked looking up, but as he looked up, he only saw a flash from the Emma's cellphone.

-Of course, popular guy!-

-Emma! Delete that photo!-he reclaimed

-Never in a million years!-she said trying to escape from him and going out of the WABAC.-Come for me wearing your asexual dress!-

-Ugh! You're dead, nerd!-he screamed

He couldn't let his sister upload that photo to the internet, and even though there wasn't internet in those times, in the second in which they'll go back to the present, she will upload that photo to the social networks and ruin his life once again!

He was about to go out from the WABAC, but someone took him by the arm.

-If you don't want to wear a toga...-started Mr. Peabody.-There's another option... but it has some risks-

-Really? So, change me this dress!-

-But, I'm serious, Malcom, it has some risks-

-More dangerous than Emma with a photo of mine wearing a dress?-he asked

-What is most important: your popularity or your life?-

The red-haired boy thought it for a few seconds.

-You're right...-he muttered

The beagle smiled, he was happy to make him think things twice.

-Change me this dress now!-he ordered

Peabody raised his eyebrow and gave him a "really?" look, but, at the end, he changed Malcom's outfit.

* * *

><p>After the tube came back to its position, the young boy closed his eyes for a second. He really didn't want to see his clothes... he has been an indigenous who didn't know how to say "hello" in any other language than English and then a Roman wearing that horrible kind of dress.<p>

His thoughts were interrupted for something: he felt something falling on his head.

He opened his eyes and looked at his new clothes.

-OH, BOY!-he screamed when he realized he was dressed as a... warrior! A Roman warrior! He was even wearing an amazing helmet with red crest! He remembered when he was younger and he used to play dressed up as a (really fake) warrior against John! It was so amazing being dressed up as a real one now!

The white beagle tried not to dismay when he saw Malcom wearing the same clothes that Sherman wore when they traveled to Ancient Troy many, many, and I mean many, years ago.

-Do you like it?-asked his grandfather while the kid was only expecting his helmet and clothes.-If you don't like it I could change it and...-

-NO! Like it? I LOVE IT!-he screamed smiling

-Do you?-

-Sure thing! It's amazing! I love warriors! They are...-he looked at his helmet really proud.-Pretty fantastic!-he put his helmet on and walked out of the WABAC

Mr. Peabody quickly turned on the security and followed him.

-Wait a second!-he said taking Malcom by the arm

-What? I have to take my cellphone out of Emma and...-

-I haven't told you about the risks that wearing those clothes have... look, if you're careful, no one will notice it and with a few excuses and lies nothing would happen but if you don't do what I tell you, things can get worse-

-Oh, c'mon!-he exclaimed.-There's nothing wrong with wearing this stuff... I'd say my father is a warrior and he made these clothes for me, that's all-

-No, no, you can't be really away from me. So, please don't start running and do exactly what I tell you-

The kid sighed.-You're so exaggerated! And you're not my father, Mr. Peabody-

-This is dangerous, you're not going if you aren't going to do what I order-

-I'm wearing a helmet-he said pointing his helmet and starting to walk out

-YOU'RE NOT GOING!-ordered the dog starting to lose the places

-Oh, yes I am!-he answered ignoring him

-Sherman, stay there!-he exclaimed before he covered his mouth with his paw

Malcom stopped.-What have you said to me?-he asked turning around

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>


	9. Ancient Rome

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 9: Ancient Rome**

* * *

><p>-Mmm...-Peabody started to think on an excuse for having called Malcom "Sherman".-Well, I confused... years don't come along, right?-<p>

The red-haired boy took off his helmet and smiled at him.-Touché-

-Now are you going to listen to me?-

-Well... I think I have no option-

-Do you know the "chariot racing"?-

-I only know car races-answered the red-haired boy confused

-Well... chariot racing was one of the most popular games at Ancient Rome and Greece, in which a person used to be on a cart carried for two or four horses. The carts were on a kind of track and the drivers had to make 7 or 5 turns without falling or... dying.-

-Dying?-he asked realizing the danger of that races.-It sounds fun-he said sarcastic

-Indeed, those races weren't really "entertainment" but apparently in these times people really loved seeing persons being killed...-Mr. Peabody explained.-Anyway, in the present there are many dangerous things that people do for winning money so... unfortunately, we haven't changed so much-

-How long do you think we have until we'll start watching TV programs about someone fighting against a lion?-

The beagle laughed a bit.-The drivers usually were dressed up just like you now, that's why I'm begging you to stay close-

-Alright...-the boy looked at the sides.-By the way, where is Emma?-

* * *

><p>Emma was laughing and running away from her brother. She finally had something against him! And even though she'll probably never use it against him... It would be nice to have something to make fun of him. After all, he always makes fun of her, so it was completely fair.<p>

Suddenly, she stumbled with a rock, perhaps because she wasn't watching the road in which she was running. Nothing has happened to her, only her glasses were a bit out of their place. She accommodated them, stood up and took her cellphone looking at the sides, so no one will see her phone. But when she tried to go away, she found her own feet plugged with the same rock which she had stumbled on before.

In that moment, a kind of cart carried for two horses was going directly to her.

The blonde girl suddenly realized her situation: she was going to be crushed by a cart. The young girl tried to take her feet off of there, but she couldn't, it was incredibly plugged in the ground closer to the rock.

-Oh, my!-she screamed desperate. What was she going to do now?

If she had a kind of rope, she could tie it from a tree and forced herself out of that place, but she didn't. She started to find on a kind of situation and in one of her tries of going out, her glasses fell.

Emma picked them up and suddenly she had an idea.

She put her hand, which had the glasses, up and put it in a way in which the sun will be reflected on the glasses, and then she closed her eyes waiting her plan to be successful.

The driver from the cart seemed to don't care about the girl, or seemed to not be able to look at her, but the glasses' reflex did just what Emma wanted. Their reflex made the driver turn aside from the way, so the cart passed by the girl without even touching her... anyway, the driver lost the control from the horses and they crushed against a tree.

She opened her eyes carefully.-I'm fine...-she muttered to herself while she was expecting every single bone of her body.-YES! I DID IT! I'M FINE! Who says that being a nerd is wrong now?-she asked to herself pretty proud of her job

-Yes, YOU did it-said a man behind her

She turned around and saw the crushed cart.-Oh, dear! I'm sorry-

-You must be it, gnome!-the driver screamed to her

-Gnome?-

-Yes, you're pretty short for you age, lady-

-I'm eight-

-Really? You look older-

She stood at him confused. Older? She really didn't seem older.

-What is going on out there?-screamed someone inside the cart before opening its door

The stranger seemed to be really angry and anxious. Once he was out, he went directly to shout to the driver.-You are in so much trouble, slave!-

-Hold on!-protested Emma defending the poor driver who didn't have anything to do with what has happened. Yeah, he hasn't seen her, but she was starting to think on a theory to explain that.-It wasn't his fault-

-I don't need your help...-whispered the driver looking down

-Who was driving the cart?-asked the man angrier

-Well... he, but I was the one who made him go out of his way-

-So, it was the little protesting girl's fault, right?-

-Who do you think you are to call me like that?-she growled

The man laughed.-You don't really know who I am?-

-Should I know you?-

-It would be really strange if you actually don't know me...-

The blonde girl stared at him trying to recognize his face. She was almost sure that she has seen him before... but she didn't know who he was. She didn't even know the exact year in which they were.

-Are you a kind of prince or something like that?-she asked finally

-Something like that...-he took a deep breathe to present himself.-My name is Julius Caesar-

Emma gulped and tried to run away, but she was still stopped up by the rock.-Oh, my... I'm REALLY sorry, majesty...-she made a reverence.-I haven't recognized you...-she looked down and started to pray... she never believed in God, but now that she didn't have any other way out, she prayed.

-Why have you made my driver gone out from its way?-

-It's just that... I'm stopped up by this rock and I saw the cart coming to me and I didn't see another way out-

-And how come haven't you seen her?-asked Julius to the driver

-I... I just... I haven't... you're lying!-

-I have a theory that can explain why he hasn't seen me. Could you please come closer?-she took off her glasses and she put them on to the driver.-So?-

-Wow! This is like a new world!-the slave said.-I have never seen this world so clearly...-he turned to face Emma.-Yes, you don't look older than eight-

The girl smiled.-Like I've suspected: he's short-sighted, which means he can't see things which are away from him, just like me-

Caesar raised an eyebrow and started to inspect the strange appliance that was on his driver's face. Then, he touched his chin, as if he was thinking and smiled.

-You... can see things better wearing those stuff?-the king finally asked

-Exactly, their lens are magnifying glass with different kind of enlargement depending on the person who wears it and its necessities-explained the blonde taking her glasses and putting them on again

-Have you invented them?-

-No, no, no...-

-But do you know how to make them?-

-Mmm... Yeah, but I don't think I could make them with the exactly...-

-Perfect! They are brilliant; I'll pay you to make many of these... "Things"-

-I would love to be the king's inventor, really, but I need to find my family and...-She forced her feet out again.-And go out from here-

-Perhaps I can help you with that-decided Julius Caesar.-Please slave-he said to the driver.-Bring some soldiers to help this girl out-

-Of course, your majesty-he said walking out

-Now... mmm... your name was?-asked the king trying to help her out

-I'm Emma-

-Emma? What a peculiar name-he thought out loud making her laugh a bit. On her times, the name "Emma" wasn't a really "peculiar name".-What's so funny?-

-Well, in the place where I come from my name is really used-

-Where are you from?-

-Mmm... A place far away from here-she said trying not to give more clues

* * *

><p>-Let's go to the closest village to ask if someone has seen Emma-proposed Peabody<p>

-Can't you just smell her or something like that?-asked Malcom trying to give him another alternative which can work better

-Do you see me as a "tracker dog"?-questioned the beagle a bit offended

-No, but you are still a dog, right? And I bet you can do that... if you propose to-he muttered to himself

-Another thing moreover our sense of smell is that dogs can hear really quietly sounds... like your last comment, my dear Malcom-

He made an innocent smile.-I was just trying to give an idea, that's all-

Mr. Peabody sighed.-Never mind, its ok-

-Why does it bother you so much to be a dog?-the boy suddenly asked making his grandfather stop his walk and get completely frozen.-Wow... don't answer me if it makes you act this way-

-I'm not like this because of your question-the genius pointed to something that was in front of him

Malcom looked up and saw his sister traveling inside a cart beside a stranger.

-Who's that, Mr. Peabody?-asked the red-haired boy confused

-That, Malcom, is Julius Caesar, the...-

-Uh! I know who he is, he's a king, right?-he suddenly stared even more confused than before.-IS EMMA BESIDE A KING?-

-I think so...-

-How... how has she done it?-

-Well, Emma is pretty smart and knows a lot of stuff... moreover, she is almost the same age than Julius' son-

-Are you serious? Do you think a prince can fall for her?-

-Why not? She is pretty, and I'm not saying it only because she's my granddaughter-

-She is a freak!-

-Malcom, being different isn't something bad. Almost every time, being different is the best thing that could have ever happened to you-

The red-haired boy stared at that phrase a bit oppressed.-Let's just save her-

-Good idea... we have only to follow them and in the moment in which they get alone, we'll get her and get out of here-

-And how are we going to follow a moving cart?-

Peabody smiled.-There is something you need to know...-he took Malcom's helmet and threw it to one of the cart's horses making it stop.-I always have a plan-

In the moment in which they stop, Malcom and Peabody got closer to the cart.

-Excuse me, sir-said the beagle to the driver.-Would you please tell me if I am able to talk to the king?-

The driver said no with his head.-Of course no, but if you want to see him, you can go to The Circus Maximus to watch the chariot racing there beside his son-

-Yeah, alright... I was scared of that answer. Look, I really need to talk to him-repeated the beagle

Making a good use of the talking, Malcom picked up his helmet and put it on again.

-And look, I really can't let you talk to him, so, move on!-he said making the horses ride again

-What's your plan now, genius?-questioned the boy almost making fun of him

-You'll come back to the WABAC while I'll go for your sister-

-WHAT? WHY I HAVE TO STAY THERE?-

-Because they are going to The Circus Maximus, where the chariot races are effectuated, and if they see you dressed up this way-he said pointing his soldier's clothes.-They will make you be part of the races-

-I'm eight years old!-

-They don't care about that! They only want a good entertainment! And the public loves kids-

-Yeah, but they don't love seeing them die! Do you really think they are as crazy?-

-No, "crazy" isn't the word, the word is "unconscious"-

-Whatever!-

-Malcom Peabody, you're going to the WABAC right now or I'll tell your parents about this trip!-Peabody threatened

-Mean!-

-Go!-he screamed pointing the way

-Ok! I'll stay closed inside a time machine while Emma is passing time with the royalty! That's unfair!-he said walking away

-You know how to go to the WABAC?-asked Mr. Peabody touching his temple because of a headache

-No, thank you, I'm not as silly as you think yet-answered the boy making a tantrum

Peabody sighed. But he knew Malcom couldn't go with him, if he goes, they will make him be on the race... and if he was on the race, he will die. He preferred him to make a tantrum and not to die.

* * *

><p>-"I'll tell your parents about this trip"-was saying Malcom imitating his grandfather's voice.-Emma is pretty, smart and PERFECT!-he screamed angrily.-Why everyone prefers her?-He said kicking some leaves that were on the ground.-"Different isn't bad"-he grumbled.-"Has something happened to Emma?"-he said imitating his father's voice.-AHH!-he shouted angrily<p>

-Hey, what are you doing here?-asked a man behind him

-Oh, great, another stranger... let me guess, with the luck I have, you must be a hangman!-

-Wow, I like your attitude, little one-

-I'm not a "little one"! I'm eight and a half!-

-Hold up there, beast! Do you know chariot races?-

-Yeah, my grandfather told me that they were dangerous-

-Dangerous... but... amazing too!-

-Isn't it only to kill people as an entertainment?-

-Perhaps...-the man looked down.-But if you win or at least stay alive, you can become really famous and... Rich-

-Rich?-

-Yeah, don't you know? They pay the drivers... and we need a new driver actually, and you're dressed up as one of them. So, I bet that race wouldn't be the first one, right?-

-Actually, I'm not a driver-he said turning around and walking away

-Stop there, slave! Come back to The Circus right now!-

-See me leaving!-screamed Malcom walking away

Someone took Malcom by the Arm.-No, you are not-said the man finally making the red-haired gulp

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued<strong>

**(Thanks for reading! Please let your comments)**


	10. Do or die part 1

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 10: Do or die part 1**

* * *

><p><em>Without even wanting it, Malcom gets into the chariot races... Would Emma and Mr. Peabody save him from his obvious death?<em>

* * *

><p>-Good morning, Augustus-greeted Julius Caesar greeting his son<p>

The kid turned around and smiled.-Good Morning, da... your majesty-said the young kid trying to fix the big mistake of calling him "dad"

-Are you ready to see those races?-

-Of course!-

-Let's go, then-the king got into the cart in which he was traveling

Augustus smiled and followed him.-I still can't believe you did it! You came!-but once he got inside he found something a bit unexpected and disappointed.-Who is she?-the kid pointed to Emma

-She is... a friend-

-Have you paid another kid to play with me so I don't bother you?-he asked really disappointed.-Why do you always lie?-

-WHAT?-asked the king completely surprised.-I have never done that-

The prince folded his arms and sat on the cart.-You're lying now-

The blonde girl felt a bit sad for the prince. It must be really horrible to never be able to pass some time with your father. If Malcom were here perhaps he'll understand their dad a bit more. She has never understood what Malcom's problem with her father was!

Caesar sighed.-Augustus, look, I'm really busy almost all the time-

-I know...-the boy looked down.-It's ok... at least this time you are taking me to the races... and you will see the hole race with me, right?-

-Sure, son-he took out a book and started to read it.-Just stay a bit quite-

* * *

><p>Mr. Peabody got into The Circus Maximus and started to search for the king. He was a hundred percent sure that Emma was with him... he only needed to find a moment in which the king will be absentminded. And that was pretty simple... Knowing Julius Caesar, he will come late and he will read a book instead of watching the race. The beagle was almost sure that he will have enough time to save his granddaughter, go for Malcom, go back home, make them sleep and finish some papers from his company.<p>

-And here is with us! In this important day of chariot races... Julius Caesar!-presented someone standing in one part of that kind of "stadium" which seemed to be only for royal people, because it was in a part pretty away from the normal slaves and workers. It was a kind of stage with a balcony with a roof similar to a tent in which they were sitting surrounded by some ladies which carried food. It even had three chairs that seemed to be thrones made of gold.

The king came out greeting the village with his hand and a fake smile on his face, accompanied by his son and blonde girl.

-Emma!-screamed the genius dog happy to see that his granddaughter was perfectly fine

He started to walk between the people to the closest place to the part in which Emma was sat. There were a lot of people, but luckily, he was small enough to pass over them without even being noticed. Sometimes he had to duck or push some persons away, but he finally was getting closer to her.

* * *

><p>-So dad, which team do you think it will win?-asked Augustus to his father, who was focused on his reading<p>

-Yeah, yeah, that's nice, honey-

The boy sighed and folded his arms.-So, what's your name, slave?-he turned to face Emma

-I'm Emma and I'm not a slave, thank you-

-Yes, you are... If not, how come my father convinced you to be beside me?-

-Your father hasn't paid me to be here! I got lost and he decided to help me, because everyone is here and my parents will be able to see me-

-I see...-

He seemed to be really sad and Emma felt a bit guilty. She was a big excuse so Julius Caesar won't need to pay attention to his own son. That sounded so mean! He deserved to spend time with his father! Her parents had really busy jobs and they always had time for her!

-Which team do you think it will win?-she asked to him

-I don't know; the blue one?-

-I'll choose the red one-

He laughed.-Do you like color red?-

-Why do you ask?-

-You are wearing a red tie on your hair-

-Oh, yes, it was a gift from my grandfather! I really love this tie... perhaps because it remains me of him, perhaps because it makes me feel more emphasized... or I just like red-she decided laughing a bit

-How is your family like?-

-Well... it's strange and judged... but I wouldn't change it. They all love me and care about me, so I don't have anything to reclaim to them-

-Lucky you...-he muttered

-I've been able to notice that your relationship with your father isn't really good...-

-It's just that... he is all the time working! He never listens to me!-

-I'm really sorry about that, Augustus-

-But it's fine, he is a king, he is busy and...-

-No! It's completely wrong! He must be your father first of all, and of course he has time for you... he shouldn't be reading now for example!-

-And what do you expect me to do?-

-Talk to him! You have nothing to lose after all...-

He stared at her. He has always tried to talk to him, but all his family says that Caesar was only "too busy, but he loved him". And he was so sick and tired of that excuse! The girl was right; he was his father after all, wasn't he?

Augustus nodded his head and opened his eyes in determination.-You know what? You're right! I'm going to talk to him!-

Suddenly, some kinds of trumpets were heard. The race was about to start and everyone turned to see the trail, even Julius Caesar put down his book for the first time in that day.

A short man gave a breadth of cloth to Julius Caesar.-Your majesty, when you're ready, you can start the race-he said walking out with his head down

Julius stood up and went to the edge of the stage with a tired face. He obviously wasn't interested on the race.-Good afternoon, Rome people! We are here today to see our famous "chariot racing"!-he started

-Emma Peabody!-suddenly said someone with a familiar voice

The young girl stood up.-Grandfather?-she looked at the sides.-Where are you?-

-Look up-Emma, Augustus and Julius looked up to see the dog holding from a kind of rope in the roof.-You're in a lot of troubles, young lady-Mr. Peabody said dropping off the rope

-Sorry, it's just that I...-

-It's just that nothing! You can't walk alone through this time as if it isn't dangerous at all! You could have been killed-

She looked down regretting what she has done.-I'm really sorry!-

-Hold on!-screamed the king.-Is HE your grandfather?-

-He is my father's adoptive dad-she explained before facing the beagle again while the Caesars stayed at her confused

-Emma, we must leave right now, your brother is waiting for us in the WABAC-

-No! She can't leave! She will be my new inventor-opined Julius

-Inventor?-asked Mr. Peabody

-Yeah... she will make millions of those strange things called glasses that allows people to see better-

He looked at his granddaughter angrily.-Do you remember any WABAC rule?-

-I wasn't going to do it! But I was lost and I knew you were going to find me if I was beside the king!-she explained desperate

-What? You said you were going to do that!-Reclaimed Julius Caesar.-Liar!-

-Emma, we must leave right now-said Peabody taking her hand

-Watch out!-Screamed Augustus pointing the race.-There is a kid on the race!-

-Please don't... Please don't...-muttered Peabody to himself before watching at the race worried

* * *

><p>-Let me go!-was screaming Malcom as he was forced to get into a kind of giant track.-You can't do that if I don't want to-<p>

-Shut up, slave!-screamed the man

-I'm eight years old! You can't make a kid be on a race like this-

-Yes I can, and I will-he put the kid on a cart inside on a kind of room and went out

Malcom was starting to freak out. He didn't even know how to ride a horse! And even though he was tied up to the cart, he knew he was going to fall! And worse of all, he didn't even had any kind of knife to be free! He started to force himself out, but he wasn't able to.

A door suddenly opened and another cart with a person on it got into the room.

The red-haired boy looked at him. He wasn't really old, in fact, he was like a teenager. He was pretty muscular and had brown hair.

The teenager noticed the way in which Malcom was looking at him.-So, now there are kids on these races, huh?-

-Apparently yes-answered the kid trying not to look completely scared

The teenager smiled.-My name is Lucius. I'm a slave... but if I win this race, I will be able to buy my freedom. Why are you here?-

-I'm Malcom... And I have been put here by a big mistake! I'm not even a slave... I'm not even from this place-

-How come are you dressed up like that if you aren't a slave here?-

-I just can't explain that...-

-Well, if you can't... you're a slave or a thief who chose the wrong clothes to steal-

-You're right, I'm a thief-

-That explains a lot of things-

Malcom looked down as an idea was coming up.-This isn't your first race, right?-

-Of course not-

-In that case... any tip to survive?-

-Tip?-he laughed.-Well... we are from the same team after all, we are red-

-Exactly, and if you help me we can both win-

-Right... try to push the most persons from the other teams as possible-

-Isn't that trap?-

-Trap? Not in these races. It's "do or die"-

The kid gulped and started to shake his hands on fear. "Do or die"... he was dead, there was no doubt about it. He was starting to understand why his grandfather told him so many advices about the races. His only hope was that his grandfather appeared and helped him.

Another cart with a guy got into the room too. This time, Malcom wasn't able to see the driver's face because he had a really big helmet on.

Some trumpets suddenly were heard and one of the walls started to go up. The red-haired boy was doing his best to not scream. His was inside of the track! It was a bit similar to the ones on the horses' races from his times, but they were obviously more fatal. There were four teams: the red one, the white one, the blue one and the green one. Each of them had three carts with three drivers and two horses a cart. The kid didn't need to know a lot of math to realize that there wasn't enough space for all the carts on the track.

* * *

><p>-MALCOM!-screamed Peabody and Emma at the same time<p>

-Do you know the kid?-wondered Caesar

-What is he doing there? You said he was in the WABAC!-exclaimed Emma

-Well, he was some meters away from it! But anyway, he was still able to go to it with no problem!-

-What are we going to do now?-

The beagle turned to face Julius Caesar.-Your majesty, he is an eight years old kid, he can't be on the races, could you please stop this?-

-Is she going to make the glasses?-

-No! She can't do them!-answered the genius dog

-In that case, NO!-

-He is my brother! Help us!-shouted the girl

-No!-

The blonde girl looked down. She knew those chariot races were to "do or die", and Malcom didn't know anything about them! He was already dead. Perhaps she could save him... but no, she didn't know how to ride a horse either...

-Why not?-asked Augustus getting into the conversation.-Dad, help them! You can do that with only moving one finger!-

-Augustus! Don't treat me in that way! I'm your father!-

-Really? You never listen to me! And you're never my father!-

Emma sighed. Augustus decided to talk to his father when her brother was going to be killed. Great!

-I'm tired of this!-Julius went to the edge of the balcony.-LET'S START THE RACE!-he said moving the breadth of cloth

The girl gasped and looked at the king angrily. What a horrible person! She was starting to hate kings... she looked at the sides. There were many ropes which leaded to the place in which the persons were sat. And those places were REALLY closer to the track...

-I hate you!-screamed Augustus folding his arms

-We are leaving! Let's go, Emma...-he turned around.-Emma? Emma?-

* * *

><p>Malcom started to breathe in and out every time faster. The race has started and he had no idea of what he was actually doing! He tried to ride the horses and take them to the right way but every time he tried, the horses were going faster and he was out of control.<p>

-Good luck, Malcom!-screamed Lucius going away and faster than him. He obviously knew how to control the horses.

Malcom tried to follow him, but without even notice it, some other carts started to be closer to his one. The red-haired boy tried to ignore them, but the men seemed to be impossible to ignore, more when they started to hit Malcom's cart and were trying to push him out of the race.

-MALCOM!-screamed Peabody watching the scene completely desperate.-OH, MY!-he covered his eyes with his paws

-You are going to fall, little one!-screamed one of the drivers that was on his right

The young boy gulped. "Do or die" he thought. If he could only distract him!

-That's it!-he said having an idea.

He ducked and took one of his sandals and threw it to the driver's face. The sandal hit his face making Malcom laugh a bit.

-You'll pay for that!-he took his cart's reins and was completely decided to make Malcom crush

Suddenly, something jumped into the man's cart.

-Uh?-he asked watching to a little girl with a sword.-Ha! Is she one of your friends?-

-Emma?-asked her twin confused

-I'll kill you first!-said the driver putting off a knife that he had on his clothes

-What are you doing here?-questioned the boy again

-I?-the blonde girl said avoiding the drivers' attacks.-Why are YOU on this race?-she asked without even giving a lot of attention to the attacks

-Long story, a man found me, thought that I was a slave and brought me here!-

-How come...-she sighed.-Give me a second-with only two movements, the girl made the driver drop the knife off and she took It.-How come have you left him do that?!-

-He forced me to! Moreover he was with some soldiers! And what are you doing here?-

-I'm trying to save your life!-

-Aw! That means you care about me?-he asked presuming

The driver tried to take the knife but Emma hit his helmet with her sword and he finished unconscious.

-Don't presume so much-she jumped to the Malcom's cart.-I'm doing it because of our parents-

-Wow! I didn't know my sister knew karate!-

-Ha-ha!-she took one of the reins.-Could you focus? We must survive the seven rounds-

-Do you know how to ride this?-

-Not at all... but two are better than one, right?-

* * *

><p>-Hey! Malcom is alive!-screamed Augustus to Mr. Peabody<p>

He stopped covering his eyes.-Really?-

-Yes... but he is with...-

-EMMA!-

* * *

><p><strong><em>In the middle of the night, when the angels scream<em>**

**_I don't want to live a lie that I believe_**

**_Time to do or die_**

**_And the story goes on, on, on_**

**_That's how the story goes_**

**Would Emma and Malcom survive the seven rounds without help? Will they win the race?**

**Find out on the next chapter...**

**(Thanks for reading. Please review and follow)**


	11. Do or die part 2

**Emma & Malcom Peabody**

**Chapter 11: Do or die part 2**

* * *

><p>The race has started and any of them had a way out of it... moreover ending it, of course. They were actually starting to understand the real meaning of "do or die". So, without knowing what they were doing, Emma and Malcom started to use the cart's reins.<p>

Once they started to have the situation under control, another cart tried to attack them. The cart's driver was trying to push them out of the race hitting their cart with all his strength.

-Why is everyone attacking us?-asked the red-haired boy angrily

-We both know the track isn't big enough for everyone. Their only option is pushing the competition out!-answered his sister

The driver hit the cart even harder making the twins lose the balance. They all could even hear Mr. Peabody screaming their names on desperation. And that's how they didn't see another option but try to stop the cart and put it on its way again.

-Yeah!-screamed the driver when he saw them stopping. But his celebration was suddenly stopped by a crash. Yeah, as he stopped paying attention to the race, he crashed against a wall.

-Oh!-screamed the people on the crowds

-Hey! He crashed!-laughed Malcom enjoying his enemy's karma

-And why are you so happy?-questioned the blonde girl beside him accommodating her glasses. She looked at the sides.-There are still eight carts on the race! Only three have crashed or been pushed away-they recovered the control and resumed the race

-YES!-the persons started to applaud the kids when they continued

-You're right...-renewed Malcom with an evil smile looking at all his "fans".-But we are one of the eight...-

-What's the point?-the girl didn't seem to be interested at all at the applauses or the inspire shouts from the crowds. She only wanted to end the race alive!

-Do you think we can win?-he asked smiling as they finished the first round

-Win? What's wrong with you?-She shouted telling him off.-The only thing I want is going out and you want to win? Don't you understand the danger of these races yet?-

-I do... I do... don't tell me off, you aren't my father...-they passed some carts.-But I think we have a chance, we can be better than any of them-

-I chose life thanks-she answered finishing the conversation

Malcom took a deep breathe. He knew they could win! If only Emma cooperated... He knew that winning one of those races was like winning a car races on their present; everyone loves winners! Moreover, he couldn't take out the words of that man: he could be rich if he wins...

-Fine...-decided the young boy without really taking that idea out of his mind.

After the second turn, they finally understood how to use the reins correctly. Luckily, on the second and third turn anyone tried to attack them because they were too busy attacking to each other. But in the two next rounds two carts were decided to pull them out.

But after some knocks on their carts, Emma and Malcom found a way out. When the two drivers were about to hit them at the same time, the twins ducked and they hit to each other, staying unconscious. For the fifth turn they were only three carts left and, even though that seemed easier, the carts' drivers were now more desperate for trying to destroy each other.

One strange thing about the race was that the people on the crowds seemed to really like the twins! It looked as if they wanted them to win! That sounded a bit silly, but it was obvious that they weren't really conscious of the danger the children were actually running.

With two rounds left, another cart came closer to attack them. It was from the white team and it seemed to be completely determinate to win.

-Hello, little ones-started to say the driver.-I have never seen you on these races, you know...-

-It's our first race-answered Malcom a bit afraid

-Really? Because you seem really good at this... well, except for one thing, don't you know the rules? You can't have two drivers on one cart-he took a knife that he had on his belt

-We are kids... so we have been allowed to be together-

-And girls aren't allowed either because they can get hurt easier...-he started to attack them with the knife

The kids were avoiding the attacks, but, between the turns and the horses-not-cooperation, they were getting a bit tired. Someone had to do something!

They passed the sixth round and the driver was still attacking them when suddenly something hit his knife. The driver looked up and saw Mr. Peabody with a kind of slingshot between the crowds.

Emma and Malcom looked up too.-Thank you!-they screamed

The white dog smiled.-We will still have to talk about this...-he threatened to the kids as he jumped on the white team cart.-But over now, I got this, you two finish this race!-

-But...-tried to say his grandchildren

-I'll be alright; I always have a plan, remember?-

They looked at each other a bit worried but continued the race. They looked back and saw how Mr. Peabody was wining the driver without even looking worried. He obviously knew what he was doing and that made the kids feel better.

They were finally on the seventh round, the last one, the most important one! And there were only two carts...

Emma and Malcom were closer to the other cart and they discovered that it was from the red team too! So, they thought it wasn't a probable threat.

When they were getting closer to the driver, the man looked at them smiling at the beginning, but once he realized it was Malcom the one who was driving by his side, he seemed to be completely shocked.

-Oh, hey, I know this guy!-said Malcom.-What's up, Lucius? Are you still on the race?-

Lucius stared at him and made a frown.-I thought you said you didn't know how to even ride a horse!-

-Yeah, but well... I learnt, it isn't actually too hard-

Emma coughed.-Are you serious?-she said while she was doing her best trying not to crush against anything

The red-haired smile.-Oh, and she's my sister Emma-

-I didn't know sisters were allowed-the brown-haired said almost growling

-Kids aren't it either... but you know: they need to have a great show, right?-

Lucius looked down. He really didn't want to hurt two kids, but if he didn't win the race, he wouldn't have enough money to buy his freedom. And there is nothing worse than being a slave! No one matters about what you think, feel or wanna say. You're supposed to do what they order to you, and almost all the time, the royal people asked the slaves to do stuff they don't really need! They only do it for fun! And worse of all, slaves die because of that! Because of the misery they live everyday of their lives... He was sorry, but he couldn't let them win.

-Malcom, I must confess, I think you're a nice boy-said the teenager

-Oh, thanks, I've already known that-answered the boy

-So, I'm sorry for this-he took off his knife and stabbed one of the kids' cart horses' legs

The horse neighed and started to bleed, but worse of all, he didn't stop, he just started to go faster but without control.

The whole crowd gasped when they saw that situation.

-You make really good friends!-shouted Emma trying to control the horse

-It's not time for your sarcasm! What should we do?-

-Try to make him stop!-

Both of them started to pull the reins with all their strength until the horses stopped. The bleeding one seemed to be really hurt, so Emma went down of the cart and pulled up a part of her dress and surrounded the injury with that piece of cloth.

-He's hurt... but I think he can continue the race-she opined.-Just let's not go fast-

Malcom growled-Who cares about this stupid horse?-

-Malcom! He's still a creature as you!-

-Lucius betrayed me! And I will have my revenge with or without you!-

-Perhaps he did it because he didn't have another option! Have you ever thought about someone else moreover you?-

-He's a traitor! And he'll get what he deserves-he made the horses ride again leaving Emma on the track's ground

-MALCOM!-she screamed trying to stop him, but he didn't mind, he was decided to make Lucius lose.

Using the reins, the young boy was making the horses run really fast, faster than before, and he reached the traitor of Lucius.

The race's ending was only a few meters away, and Malcom passed over Lucius and didn't give him time to do another thing against him. The kid was going to win!

Every person who was watching the race stood up, even Julius Caesar and Augustus, completely expectative to whom was going to win.

Malcom made a revenge smile as he passed Lucius, but the teenager didn't seem angry or desperate... he just seemed sad.

-No, no, I can't lose, I will never be free!-said the driver as the red-haired surpassed him.

He looked so desperate, so sad, so destroyed... And Malcom suddenly started to feel something strange; something called "sorrow". The kid knew that Lucius really needed to win that race... he needed the money to buy his freedom... And he didn't even need the money. He stopped to think: what will he actually win if he won? Moreover his grandfather and sister screams? Nothing. Lucius was the one who really needed the money!

"Do or die"... that phrase sounded so stupid! He wasn't like those guys on the race! He didn't need to kill anyone; he was there by a mistake, that's all. What if the phrase was "do or forgive"?

Being only two centimeters away from the post Malcom took the reins and stopped his cart.

Lucius passed over and won the race instead of him.

Everyone at the Circus stared at him completely confused, he was about to win! He should have won! He was able to! Why has he lost on purpose? Well, nobody understood...

The same man who made Caesar start the race appeared inside the track and stared at the winner.-What's your name?-

-I'm Lucius-he answered still a bit shocked

-AND THE WINNER FROM THE RACE IS LUCIUS!-the man screamed

All the persons at the Circus stood a bit shocked but they started to cheer the new winner.

-Congratulations-continued the man.-Now you have won yourself this-he gave the driver some coins

Lucius smiled.-I'll be able to buy my freedom!-he screamed happily and turned to face Malcom, who was still on his cart.-Thank you-he said to Malcom nodding his head on a sign of respect

* * *

><p>-Malcom!-screamed a familiar voice behind him<p>

-Hey, Em-

She went on the cart and hugged him tight.-Thanks god you're ok!-

-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry-

-And what you have done for Lucius! That was... incredible! I'm proud of you, bro'!-she said hugging him more

-Yeah, yeah, you can stop hugging me, if you want to-

She smiled and dropped him off.-Oh, sorry-

-Don't you ever do that again!-screamed Mr. Peabody getting into the scene too.-You could have died-he freed Malcom using a knife to cut the ropes which Malcom was tied up with.-We will have a serious talk about this when we come back!-

* * *

><p>Back to the penthouse Mr. Peabody was giving Emma and Malcom one of his famous sermons, while the twins looked pretty tired of everything.<p>

-And I still can't believe that you two have been inside a chariot racing! Chariot racing! One of the most dangerous games from the whole history!-was saying the white beagle walking one side to the other and without letting them speak.-After this whole situation, I have real doubts about letting you use the WABAC-

-Wow, what? Hold up a second!-interrupted Malcom.-Yeah, we were wrong, but we survived without having any injury-he said raising an eyebrow.-That means that we are capable to use the machine without running any risks, ain't I right, Emma?-

The girl looked down pretty ashamed of the situation.-We are really sorry, grandpa-

-Well, you should! Now, go to bed!-decided the genius dog pointing their bedroom

The kids turned around and started to walk away.

-Malcom! Can you stay a second?-asked the dog while the kid turned around and got closer to him

-Yeah?-

-I just wanted to mention the race ending... which was a big surprise for everyone, you could have won-

-Well, the horse was bleeding and I know it would have...-

-Don't lie; you did it because you knew the young man against you needed the prize more than you. And yeah, it was completely irresponsible and you out your life on danger... but at the end, you let him win-

-I know, I'm sorry-

-I haven't stopped talking yet-

The kid sighed.-Sorry-

-And that's why I'm really proud of you-

-WHAT?-

-Yes, you decided to let him win, even though I noticed you wanted to win in revenge... Only a really good person would be able to forget someone and give him what he more needs-

-Woah... thanks!-

-Malcom, you must know that the most important thing in life isn't knowing the moment in which you have to win someone; it's the moment in which you forgive someone. And only a really brave person does that-

Malcom looked down a bit shy and smiled.-Thank you, grandpa-

-Now, go to sleep... I bet you're tired-

The red-haired boy went to his bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fate is coming, that I know<strong>_

_**Time is running, got to go**_

_**Faith is coming, that I know**_

_**Let it go**_

_**Here right now**_

_**Under the banner of heaven, we dream out loud**_

_**Do or die...**_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and the part in which Malcom let the slave win it's bit based on a chapter from Riders of Berk in which Hiccup lets Snotlout win. Anyway, most of it it's based off my crazy mind xD**

**Thankd for reading!**

**And please wait until the next chapter :D**


End file.
